The New Recruit
by Xenac
Summary: Zyke Lander is a fifteen-year-old orphaned boy who only wants to get away from his abusive "care"taker and join Team Crafted. When he runs into the Team at the orphanage he is given a chance to prove himself and - with the help of Jerome - will he rise to the occasion? Or will he crumble under the pressure? WARNINGS: SWEARING (more warnings on other chapters)
1. Summary

Summary:  
Zyke Lander is a 15-year-old boy, with a dream of being in the famous Team Crafted, he was orphaned at 7 years and his only way out it seems, is to win the annual Hunger Games to decide if he has the talent to become a new recruit. What will happen if he does? What will the Team think of him? How will he cope? But most of all, what secrets does he hide from everyone?

* * *

What do you guys think? Should I make this fanfiction a thing? It's all up to you, the readers, this is my first fanfiction not including myself helping kfcrowe with Surviving Together, check it out! So that's all, PEACE!


	2. Part 1: Zyke Lander

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"My name, is Zyke Lander, I am 15 years of age and was orphaned at the age of 7, my life has fallen apart in these 8 years... I have no-one, no friends, no family. I am alone, living in isolation. The only thing keeping me sane, is my favourite group of youtubers, Team Crafted, and my music. Every day since I was orphaned I've worn the same white and grey striped hoodie with a blue hood, and a purple undershirt with a creeper face on it. I wear blue jeans and red tennis shoes. I wear a black beanie with an enderman face on it to hide my brown cat ears, with neon blue-green headphones over top. As for my hair, it's chestnut with my bangs covering my left eye, a neon cyan stripe going down my bangs. I wear a gold amulet with a purple tinted diamond in it. I have cyan eyes and black glasses, but I usually wear contacts./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"It feels like a jail here, I need to get out for a while. I decide to check up with my supervisor, Mr. Willow. I grab my black beanie off of my oak wood dresser and slam open the door hitting someone and sending them to the ground, I scream at the top of my lungs and run out the door, "Mr. Will-OH!" and I found myself tripping over something - or rather someone. And they're really furry./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Oh my Notch I am sooo..." My voice trails off as I realize who it is I accidentally tackled. I give off a huge grin and squeal with delight. "You-you're ASFJerome!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""So I've been told." he chuckles./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I didn't mean t-" I say as fast as humanly possible./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""It's okay dood. I'm fine! Now would you mind getting off of me now?" I blush realizing I had never gotten up off of the bacca. "Thank you. So I see you're a fan?' He asks with a gaze directed towards me./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""The biggest! I know all of Team Crafted! You of course are Jerome "JeromeASF" Aceti. You," I point to a guy about nineteen, with brown hair covering up his right eye, a white V-neck, and black and neon-green headphones that he seems to be fiddling with. "are Ty "Deadlox" Lox. You," I say. I follow suit and move my gaze to a boy about seventeen wearing a blue spacesuit with an orange tinted mask and a pig following him closely behind. "are Jason "TrueMU" Star and Jeffrey. You," continuing on pointing to a guy about nineteen wearing black sunglasses and what seems to be a priest's outfit. "are Ian "Ssundee" Derpz. You," I say, pointing to a boy about sixteen in a black and red checkered hoodie, who seems to be staring at Jerome. I guess he notices me because he looks away... blushing. "You are Mitchell or Mitch "Bajan Canadian" Hughes." I point to the mudkip hybrid about twenty two years old in a grey suit getting up off the floor. "You are Quentin "HuskyMudkipz" Kipp, sorry for hitting you with my door by the way. Now the leader is you," I say, pointing to a guy about twenty two wearing a grey and black jumpsuit, black sunglasses and an amulet almost identical to my own. "are Adam "SkythekidRS" McKessie." I finished sending a warm smile to the Bacca hybrid about seventeen, wearing a similar suit to that of Quentin's. It was kind of cute. Wait what, no I'm straight! Am I? I've been in here too long./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Why are you all here in my orphanage?" I ask nervously./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""We're here to find a new recruit for Team Crafted, we will be interviewing all orphans to see if they qualify." Sky says enthusiastically. Really? I can finally get out of this Nether hole?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""That's amazing so you think I have a chance?" My heart skips a beat saying that./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Maybe! You just have to make a good impression on one of us." Jerome gives me a gentle smile, why is he just smiling and staring at me? Did I do something? It's really cute, and he has a nice smile.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Who will be interviewing me?" I ask, cocking my head to the side and walking over to Adam to avoid Jerome. Most people call Adam Sky though./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Well I don't know. What's your name?" he questions./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Zyke, Zyke Lander, but I'd prefer if you'd call me Zye."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Okay Zye. So let's see. Who has L on their interview list?" Sky calls out. Everyone pulls out little slips of paper from their pockets (or compartments) and shake their head as I look at them. My eyes rest on Jerome./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I have J, K, and L!" He grins. Great now I will be even more confused! I have to actually have a conversation with him? Ugh. What would he do? What would I say? At least one thing's for sure... I do like him... At least I think so./p 


	3. Part 2: The Interviews Chapter 1

A/N: Jerome: *Bursts through fourth wall* Hey dood!

Damn it Jerome this is the last st-WHOAH! *gets pulled into my own story* Damn, well since I'm here I might as well spy on all of the interviews! (By the way my name is Zack so I'm using that instead of Xenac, it's easier)

* * *

Zack's POV:

"Each Team Crafted member had chosen a specific place to hold interviews, each place a symbol of what describes their personalities, or it's just something they like. Sky chose his office in the Team Crafted Headquarters, Jerome chose the park. Quentin decided the center fountain in the middle of the park and Mitch rented out a Hunger Games server. Jason chose the S.C.A.A. (Spawn City Astronomers Association) building, and Ian chose the Museum of Derpz. Lastly, Ty just chose Mr. Willow's office, as he doesn't care about getting a new recruit, he was against the idea," I think aloud, stepping into a dark alley, going full stalker mode. "Now… Let's check up on Sky, shall we?"

I laugh and snap my fingers causing a bolt of lightning to strike the top of the HQ. I teleport to the roof. Luckily my teleportation skills do not cause unwanted fires. I slip on a window washer uniform and use a lift to descend to Sky's office.

* * *

Sky's POV:  
Why is this first kid so late? His interview started half an hour ago, and I have more after him!

"Let's get this over with," I hear a deep voice say. I look up to see a seventeen-year-old year old boy with blonde hair and amber eyes. He's wearing a white muscle shirt and black jeans with dark green track shoes, it's a strange choice of clothing for an interview.

"I'm guessing you're Comet Blaize?" I ask as he casually sits on the chair opposite to me.

"Yep. Must be a total pleasure for you to meet me! Let me just tell you this; I am the best candidate in this place. Just look at me! BOOM!" He smirks, flexing his muscles. "_This kid is so full of himself, but he did graduate early from Spawn City's School of PvP and Survival early, not to mention at the top of his class with a 98," _I think.

"We'll see how things turn out. Is that all Comet?"

I guess he could hear the annoyance in my voice because he just mumbles a, "Yes," and storms off. Several other orphans come after him.

* * *

Zack's POV:  
"That Comet Blaize character is too self-centred, he sure is an interesting fellow though. Anyway, let's check up on Quentin," I grin and teleport down to the largest tree in the park, where a groundskeeper uniform awaits me.  
"Let's go," I say, shimmying down the tree and making my way down to the middle of the park.

* * *

Quentin's POV:  
_"So where is this Mia? It's almost time for her interview."_

"Hi, sorry that I'm a bit early. I'm Mia Fierce," a girl looking to be around seventeen-years-old says with a smile. She wears black sunglasses, has straightened black hair and side bangs. She has pointed teeth and a navy blue shirt with white edging and a denim jacket plus matching denim shorts. A pair of black cat ears poke out of her hair with a black cat tail swaying slightly from a hole in her jeans.

"Um," she starts, snapping me out of my gaze, "Can we start the interview away from the fountain? I feel uncomfortable around water." I stand, shocked, as water is my favourite thing in the world!

"Okay, so why do you think you're a good candidate for Team Crafted?" I ask her, smirking slightly. Mia and I walk over to a bench near the fountain and I sit down, instead of her sitting she remains standing and begins to speak.

"Well first of all, Quentin, there's this," Mia unsheathes her claws and swipes furiously at the air, showing off her excellent movement in combat. "Then there's this," "_What is she doing? Climbing a tree? That isn't so hard to do."_ She claws her way up the large oak and once on top she runs and jumps off, only to land on the next tree that was eight blocks away. "And finally." Mia leans back and jumps, doing a quadruple backflip off of the top of the tree and landing.

"Is that all?" I ask Mia after about a minute or two, my jaw practically hitting the ground before.

"Yes, thank you for your time Mr. Kipp," she replies, walking away casually. I walk back over to the fountain after the cat hybrid left, the next orphan already waiting.

I sit next to her at the cobblestone fountain. A girl about seventeen was my orphan . Her brown shoulder length hair disturbed by blue highlights.

"Hello. Lovely day," she says, swinging her feet a bit.

"Yeah it is. Are you Nikki Epsom?" I ask.

"Yeah, I am. You're Quentin, I know. So any questions?"

"Yeah. What is your view on Team Crafted?"

"Well, you guys are celebrities, but I imagine you all have a secret normal life too, behind all the glamor of YouTube videos." She did a little jazz hands thing when she said 'YouTube videos'. I chuckle and take a look at the outline paper again.

"What do you like doing in your extra time?" I ask.

"Sniping street walkers with nerf guns from roofs," she says. I raise a brow and she giggles. "What? It's funny when people get pissed about it," she defends, smirking.

"What do you think about crime in the city?" She frowns a bit.

"Sometimes crime is necessary for the greater good, or heroes do the wrong thing when they try to stop it. Maybe it's not all bad." Now it's my turn to frown.

"_What kind of crime could be good?"_

"Do you have skills? Like parkour or fighting?" I ask, Nikki nods and stood up. She snaps her fingers and a blue glow took over her feet and she floats in the air.

"I'm a sorceress," she said. My eyes widen as I start remembering my childhood...

**I woke up only to hear the sound of my fellow Kippers dying. I ran outside my flooded swamp home only to see a group of five humans, floating? I listen closer and hear that they are chanting.**

**"Dø, til beste for alle. Dø, til beste for alle. Dø, til beste for alle. Dø, til beste for alle." They seemed to be repeating it over and over while engulfing my loved ones, my friends, my family in flames…**

**"_No, this can't be happening… This is a nightmare! No!"_**

**"Mom! Dad! No please!" I begged and pleaded.**

**"Slå det barnet!" was all I heard before I felt a hard force against my cheek. A rush of darkness came over me. I believe I woke up about two days later. Those must have been sorcerers, no other beings could have incinerated my family like that… They must pay for what they have done! Every last one!**

"Th-thank you for your time, but I have to go," I say hurriedly, standing up and running out of the park.

"_Sorceresses can't possibly be good news. They bring nothing but death, and she is no different."_

* * *

Zack's POV:  
"Damn. Sometimes seeing flashbacks can be helpful but that one was just unpleasant to see... It was brutal, all of Quentin's loved ones burning. Quentin shouldn't have run off though, Nikki seems hurt by Quentin's actions. Anyway, let's check on Ty and see how he's holding out."

"Wait for me!" I spin around to see Crow, my fellow author known as kfcrow3, running at me, before I know it she tackles me.

"Crow?! What the fork?"

"That's my line and calm yo tits Zack," she grins and stumbles off of me. I get up with her.

"How did you get here?"

"I like breaking fourth walls!"

"You're lying I can tell. It was Jerome wasn't it."

"Yeah… I was updating Surviving Together (PLUG-IN PLUG-IN HINT HINT) when he popped out and dragged me here."

"Well now you can stay, but put this on," I throw a janitorial uniform at her face.

"Do I have to?" She asks, holding it out in front of her, her nose crinkled in displeasure.

"Crow, do you want to be seen?"

"No…"

"THEN WEAR IT!"

"Fine, you ruin everything."

"I try! Now we can go!"

* * *

Ty's POV:  
I sit in the chair of Mr. Willow's desk waiting for the girl to come in. I sigh and look up at the ceiling, tapping my hands on the table.

_"W_ _hy do we even need a new Team Crafted member? We're already famous, not to mention heroes of Spawn City. I bet we could-"_

"Are we going to start soon?" My head snaps down and I see a girl sitting across the table from me. She has long brown hair, a white and light blue hoodie, and brown cat ears poking out of her hair. Across her head there's a pair of blue headphones, tilted so one side it was in front of the cat ear, and on the left ear it was behind.

_"When did she get here?"_

"I got here when you were staring at the ceiling, probably wondering why you're here. Are we going to start?"

"Sure. What's your name?" I asks, playing off that I'm little freaked out that she knew what I was thinking.

"Kat Glimmer," she answers, flicking an ear.

"How old are you, Kat?"

"Thirteen," she says, taking her headphones off and laying them around her neck like a necklace.

"Do you know who I am?" She bites the inside of her cheek and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do. You're Ty 'Deadlox' Lox of the famous Team Crafted. I may be an orphan, but I'm not stupid."

"I don't appreciate your attitude," I growl.

"I don't appreciate that you don't respect me because of my age, gender, and position," she replies coolly.

"It's a shame that your parents had to die from bad decisions. Sometimes people make decisions that are good at the time, and bad for the long run. Were they drunk driving and fall off a bridge into the water?" I ask\, looking at her profile, which says 'parents never found'. Her eyes brim with tears. "What?" I snap. She sniffles and looks at me with angry sky blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that being an archeologist was a bad decision, or that drunk driving in any way amounted to a cave collapse. You know, you think you've seen it all. Fighting squids, bad guys, and villains. But do you know what it's like to be waiting at the front room of your house for your mommy and daddy to come home after an expedition, and when the door opens; your heart sparks with hope? But then, it's your parents' boss, and they tell you that your parents died in a cave collapse before slamming the door on you. And then your heart sinks, and three months later, you have to attend a funeral without even any bodies, but photographs in the coffins. So please don't accuse my parents of drunk driving a horse off a bridge when you don't know the story!" My mouth hangs open in shock.

"_She's so young… how could Notch make her go through that?"_

...

"How long have you been here?" I ask finally.

"Eight years."

"Look kid, I'm sorry. Your attitude got to my head, I wasn't thinking straight. Will you forgive me?" I hold out a hand, and she stares at it for a moment. She extends her hand and gently shakes mine, but with a firmness that shows she's confident.

"Sure. You didn't know the whole story. Just… don't try to make the other Team Crafted members choose me, alright? There are plenty of other kids in here that are more desperate and deserving to get out of here than me." I was in slight shock that she didn't want to be chosen, but I nodded my head. "Have a good life, Ty. I wish I could say see you later, but I hope not. All I have to say is bye," Kat said before walking out the door. What just happened?

More orphans come, more orphans pass.

_"Kat's interview was done so early, it didn't even take up the full time slot given. Why did she not want to join us? Why was I so rude and insensitive… I'm not usually like that. What could have set me o-"_

"Hello? Ty Lox?" A calm voice calls while walking through the open door. "I am Sophia Green," a girl walks through the door revealing her features. She looks about fifteen and has pulled back, wavy brown hair. She has monochromatic sunglasses on and barely any colour on her. She wears black jeans, brown leather boots, and a grey tee.

"Nice to meet you Sophia, so sit down, tell me about yourself."

"Okay, so I am currently studying at the Spawn City School of PvP and Survival, I currently have a 96.2 average. And my professors all say that I have a lot of potential and I have been working hard almost every other day training my skills. You should know though, that I have a dog companion named Jake, he kind of follows me around everywhere, so it was a hassle getting him to stay outside."

"Well, we at Team Crafted have never failed to see potential, and it is true, you do have great potential. I will get back to you at a later date to decide if you've been accepted or not."

"Okay," she replies calmly getting up and walking out of the room.

I already know that I have the most orphans to interview, but all I can think about is Kat. More specifically the words before she left; 'There are plenty of other kids in here that are more desperate and deserving to get out of here than me.' I loosened up after that and tried to be more compassionate for the others.

A girl around fifteen years of age walks in, pulling me away from my thoughts. She wears a ragged yellow dress with black splotches on it making it look like she's in a Jaguar's pelt. She has extremely long hair, past her posterior. Her bangs were a dark brown, and the hair down her back a lighter brown. Her nails look more like claws, same with on her feet as she isn't wearing shoes.

"Are you Moona Hena?" I motion for her to sit down in the chair opposite to me.

"Yes," she nods and sits down in the chair, smiling.

"So what are your skills in PvP?"

"Well, I am swift and agile, I can take on up to eight enemies at once when I'm using my claws. I am pretty good with hand to hand combat and excellent with a sword." Moona sounds more confident as she speaks, gaining volume to her sound.

"Wow, and if you don't mind me asking, how did you become an orphan?" She shrinks down a little bit, as if just by hearing the word orphan, it triggered something.

"Well, I ran," Moona says, quiet as ever.

"What do you mean you ran?"

"I've been here only for a year and I bet my parents right now are still celebrating. My parents were scientists, they did experiments on me and turned me into a hybrid. They would always yell at me, beat me, and one day I overheard them saying they were planning to abandon me the following day. I couldn't take their abuse anymore so I ran away. And since then I never looked back and tried to look on the brighter side of life. I just hate the feeling of rejection and abandonment, which is also why…"

Once more, these kids touch my heart. These stories are just too sad. I can't believe that there are people out there like Moona's parents, or kids who had to deal with their extraordinary parents' deaths, like Kat. Luckily, Moona's my last orphan.

* * *

So that was Part 2 Chapter 1 (Revised) and Crow/Kat joined me because it sounded cool when I wrote this chapter like eight months ago.

Crow: Yeah boi!

You got that right!

Jerome: Thanks to me!

Crow and I: SHUT UP JEROME! JINX, DOUBLE JINX, TRIPLE JINX-

Zyke: Shut the Nether up you two, I hate you both and Jerome stop stalking me you creep! *teleports away*

ZYKE YOU IDIOT! Anyway, kudos please and I'll be back in two weeks with the next chapter.


	4. Part 2: The Interviews Chapter 2

A/N: WAHT UP MAH ZENS?! So just to clarify, this is a direct continuation off of the last chapter, after Crow and I creep on Ty. Just a disclaimer, I only own Zyke Lander, Mr. Willow, and Zackary Xenac. I do not own any other OCs (unless specified), Spawn City, Minecraftia, or Team Crafted.

* * *

Zack's POV:  
"Crow how could you do that to Kat?! Why did we make her go through that?!" I ask, frowning.

"Really Zack?"

"We should check on Jerome and Zyke, let's hide in the trees this time as they're in the park," I scream, running away.

"ZACK WAIT UP!"

* * *

Jerome's POV:  
I only have one orphan to interview, it's Zyke, the kid who tackled me the other day. Why do I have mixed feelings for him? I'm straight right? I'm dating a girl bacca! Well, not that I want to... Why do I feel like I like him? I sit there, my back against a tree, waiting for himt to-

"Hello Mr. Aceti, how are you today?" Zyke asks formally, suddenly standing front of me.

"You don't have to be so… What are you wearing?" I look up to see Zyke in a full black suit with a cream undershirt and a grey tie.

"This is indeed an interview, is it not?" Again with the formalness.

"Dood, go change, and lose the formal talk."

"I beg your pardon? Have I offended you Mr. Aceti?"

"Dood seriously, stop being so formal. And don't call me Mr. Aceti, I'm just Jerome to you."

"Okay."

Zyke snaps his fingers with a smile, a blinding white light forming around him and engulfing him. _What's happening?!_ As it fades, he stands there in the exact same outfit as when we first met.

"What?!"

"Cool off Jerome, I can do magic, no big whoop." Zyke casually walked over and plops down next to me in the grass.

"Well then, so um, why don't we just hang around? You're the only one I have to interview. Sound good biggums?"

"Biggums? I thought you only called Mitch that, isn't he your boyfriend?" He cocks his head.

"No! No no no! First, I call some of my friends 'biggums,' and I am not dating Mitch! I'm dating Becky! My bacca girlfriend!"

Zyke shrinks down and leans away from me, I guess I accidently yelled at him. I take a deep breath and sigh.

"I'm sorry for yelling Zyke, I didn't mean to yell." He seems to calm after my apology as he moves closer again, but looking down at his twiddling thumbs.

"Why did you call me biggums again?" He asks quietly, not looking up. It's cute the way he did that… Wait...

"Um, because we're friends?" He looks up, tears in the corners of his eyes, and he just stares.

"Friends?" He mouthed.

"We're… Friends? I've never had a friend before…" I suddenly feel him cling onto me and bury his head in my chest. I hug him back, it feels right. So I guess this decides it, I have feelings for this boy.

"AWWWW!" Those two voices bring us back to reality. A few murmers following after and someone yelling "Abort the mission!"

"Where did those voices come from?" Zyke asks still clinging to me.

"I think the trees..." I feel my body go numb and my vision blurry, when it returns Zyke and I are on top of the trees.

"What?!" I yell in disbelief, my entire world being torn apart at the seems.

"Don't question me! Let's go!" He orders, springing up to his feet and running after a teenage boy and girl.

We chase the two across the tree tops, lucky that the leaf blocks don't fall under us. The boy looks to be wearing the same sweater as Zyke's, but he's wearing black boots instead of tennis shoes. The girl's wearing an unzipped white hoodie with jeans and grey sneakers.

"I'll get the boy!" Zyke yells kicking up to about 50 miles per hour in a fraction of a second.

"Don't question me!" He yells, leaving me to get the girl. He tackles the boy as I speed up to chase the girl.

* * *

Zyke's POV:  
"Who are you? Why are you here?" I growl at the boy. I turn him over and see his features. He looks about fourteen, has brown hair and bangs swept to the left above his red glasses and bluish-greenish eyes. He's wearing a blue plaid shirt and an exact copy of my sweater, blue jeans and a pair of black, worn-out boots. The boy just laughs, shoving me off and disappearing into spawn dust at the sound of a snap.

"Come, Zyke Anthony Lander, sit down." I jump to see him sitting behind me on the edge of the leaves. He stares at the setting sun, swinging his feet.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I ask, slowly sitting next to him.

"Well, I am the creator. You, all of you in Spawn City are my creations. Figments of my imagination. I am Zack, but most of all," he pauses, looking at me, "I am you."

My eyes widen and I get up, backing away from him slowly.

_Nope, he's insane. He's lying to me, a creep who probably wants to beat the shit out of me._

"Zyke, you are me, I am you, and we are the same person, more or less. You are a manifestation of my secrets and fears, but you have potential. You are much more than I can ever be! You are braver than you think, and it's obvious you have feelings for Jerome, to everyone but himself and you! You are more intelligent than me. I created you, but you can't be lost, or forgotten, you're too great.. Not to mention you are as dashingly handsome as me! Anyway, you may be in my story, but that doesn't mean you can't think for yourself. You've changed this story before, you can do it again," he smiles.

"I'm gonna regret this," I sigh, sitting back down next to the mysterious boy.

"You got Jerome to fall in love with you, that's the first change of the many you can make. He wasn't supposed to like you until later on. You are a powerful creature Zyke. Make the right choice." He gets up and stands, his back against the sun, leaving an eerie shadow casted on his face.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I stand back up to his level, well, almost his level since he's about an inch or two shorter than me. The other boy smiles, stepping closer to me.

"Like I said, I am you. I know everything about you, all your secrets, all of your powers, your story. I know what you've been through. Vi snakker norsk Zyke, nous parlons la même langue. We both speak English, French, and Norwegian. You are a cat hybrid, you may hide your ears and tail but I know why you are like that too. You hide your eye with your bangs for a reason, it's not just a style. You hide your eye because you like to stay hidden, you hate eye contact, and you think people can see into your soul if they look hard enough into your eyes. I am the same way. Your parents died from…"

* * *

Jerome's POV:  
I finally corner the girl on the edge of a tree after chasing her for fifteen minutes. She has brown hair going down to her shoulder blades and had hazel eyes. She's wearing a turquoise shirt with an unzipped white hoodie over top and a pair of blue jeans. She has grey sneakers with blue laces on her feet.

"Now you can't escape! Who are you and why were you spying on us?!" I yell, afraid she heard, or saw too much.

"My my, you've been a bad bacca haven't you Jerome Aceti? You can just call me Crow," She walks up to me not caring that my claws are drawn and fangs beared.

"You don't want to mess with me or I'll shoot," she smirks, pulling out dual wield pistols of a style that I've never seen before. I retract my claws and put my hands up in front of me, getting onto my knees and making myself small.

So this is how it ends. Shot by a girl I just met.

"Relax Jerome you derp, I forgot no one in Spawn City has these. These are nerf pistols, they're harmless see?" She says shooting herself in the side of the head, a foam bullet coming out. "Ow, guess I didn't think that through. It feels like someone flicked you at close range. Anyway, back to answering your question." She grabs my hand and helps me up.

"Well… My friend Zack and I were spying on you because, we wanted to see how the interviews for the orphans were going. Zack checked up on Sky and Quentin, but don't you remember pulling me into here?"

"I've never seen you before in my life," I say unsurely.

"Hmm, I guess there's a glitch in the fourth wall… Well, so after you pulled me in, I went with Zack to see Ty's interviews. And now we're here. You have a chance to meet the love of your life here Jerome." I slowly back away.

"Not me you idiot! Get back here! I mean Zyke! I saw the way you two looked at each other and how you embraced him when he clung onto you. Zyke loves you Jerome, and you love him. Don't screw this up," she says darkly before jumping off the edge of the tree.

_Is it true? Does Zyke love me? I love him, that much is for sure. I guess I won't know until I see him._

I smile and turn, running back to see Zyke.

* * *

Zyke's POV:  
"So you see Zyke? We are the same! Now Jerome is coming for you, I have to go, but I have a feeling we'll be talking again soon." Zack, my new friend, teleports away with that same spawn dust appearing where he was sitting.

"Zyke!" Jerome runs at me on all fours, and before I know it he tackles me. "Zyke, I need to tell you something. I love you," he says, sitting on my stomach, his tail wagging madly.

"I love you too Jerome" I grin, his lips making contact with mine.

* * *

So how'd you like my little cliff-hanger on Zyke's past? Did I annoy you?

Zyke: Well at least Jerome and I kissed.

Jerome: *blushes* Dat's right biggums!

Hey guys, that's grand and all, but Jerome. What about Becky?

Zyrome: SHIT!

Well okay then, SEE YAH MAH ZENS!


	5. Part 2: The Interviews Chapter 3

A/N: WAHTS UP MAH ZENS?! First off guys. I have bad news, I have reason to believe that Ty, Adam and Quentin have left Team Crafted irl. I saw the tweets myself and they are officially, no longer in TC. But anyway, they will forever be in Team Crafted in my eyes and this news will in no way impact the storyline of The New Recruit.

* * *

Zack's POV:  
"Today is a new day! The rest of the interviews are today! Crow wake up!" I shot a water ball at her face. She sprung up with her dual wield nerf pistols and shot me. "Don't scare me woman!" she yelled at me. "Yeah ye- wait what? Did you really just call me a woman Crow? Really?" I put my hands on my hip and leaned on my right leg. "Mhmm you best not be calling me no woman if you know what's best fo yall!" I said snapping my fingers in a triangle formation during the last three words. "Mhmm girl you know it!" "Oh my Notch Crow… Let's just go see Mitch, just put this on and meet me there." I threw a gardener's uniform at Crow's face and teleported away.

Mitch's POV  
I don't want a new member, I want the same members of Team Crafted we have now! It's not fair, just because I'm the youngest and the last one who joined, I don't have a say in anything. I admire Jerome, he's so fun loving, optimistic, cute, loveable… I can't let another member jeopardize me chances with him, not that Zyke guy either, he really gets on my nerves. He probably thinks he's so great! So high and mighty! And I think he likes Jerome, I can't be sure though, we both have no chance since Jerome is straight and I'm as straight as a circle! Ugh! My life is so complicated! Suddenly some guy named Hunter Nutmeg joined the Hunger Games server. "Hey. You're BajanCanadian right? Of Team Crafted? I'm Hunter Nutmeg." I motioned for him to sit, but he stayed standing, he didn't seem to trust me. He looked about 16, had red hair and emerald colour eyes. He had big muscles which I honestly liked a little. He wore a bright lime tee and black pants. He had grey skate shoes on too. "I'd rather not sit if that's okay. Let's get started with the interview then guy." "Okay, so what makes you think you're Team Crafted material dood?" "Well, honestly, I don't think I'm that good at PvP, but I am decent with a sword, but I am very aware of my surroundings at all times." "Well then Hunter, why don't we have a little match right here right now? We'll have someone set up the Cornucopia and we can have 1 min after spawn to gather our stuff, after that, we go at it." I seemed to spark his interest because he smirked and agreed. Then some kid walked up behind me. "I'll set it up!"

Zack's POV  
"I'll set it up!" I heard Crow say, I looked beside me and she was gone, only her disguise was left. "I can set up the Cornucopia for you two if you want!" "Well, where did? Never mind. That sounds good dood." Mitch said to my Murican friend. Crow walked away to a set of command blocks, I quickly teleported to her to avoid being seen. "Crow you better not throw the competition, I can kick you out of here permanently y'know." "I know Zack, but still, we both can sense Mitch's strong feelings towards Jerome and against Hunter. I am not going to throw it, but I know Hunter's fighting styles, I can set up classes to go to the best of his abilities, Mitch too. Hunter being long range, and Mitch being short range. I am just playing towards each other's strengths." She said punching in a few codes into a command block. Mitch and Hunter then disappeared and reappeared at spawn. Crow's voice echoed through the map, "In this game there will be no real physical damage, the electromagnetic field is up! The game will commence in 10… 9… 8…"

Mitch's POV  
"7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Go!" The girl's voice echoed a few times and so Hunter and I were released. We both were on opposite sides of the Cornucopia and we both bolted for the center. "You have 1 minute and counting to gather weapons and armour." We both look up to see the girl's face watching us projected on the roof along with a timer counting down from 60 seconds. I ran in and managed to loot half of the chests and have 15 seconds to get away, hide and organise my stuff. I quickly ran off into the forest, I found a fairly large tree in which I could climb fairly well thanks to Jerome teaching me. I hid on one of the branches surrounded by leaves. In the first chest I found a stone axe, which Jerome and I call all axes 'Betty'. I also got two melons. In the second chest I found an iron sword and leather boots. The third contained two cooked pork chops and an apple. The last chest I got to contained a diamond helmet with a quarter durability left, and a splash potion of weakness. "Let the death match… BEGIN!" The girl's voice echoed through the war zone. I suddenly felt a piercing pain in my right shoulder.

I look through the leaves to see Hunter, about two hundred blocks away, standing in a chain meal chest plate, and leather leggings. He was holding what seemed to be an oak wood bow and had at least fifty arrows in a quiver on his back. Suddenly he held a splash potion, he took off his armour, threw down the potion and became invisible. Shit, now I have to look for him?  
-Time Skip 10 min.-  
I came across an abandoned house in the fields of the map. I looked inside and found nothing, I turned around and saw Hunter lunge at me with a knife in hand. I pulled out my stone Betty and quickly blocked his attack. "Not very good at PvP huh Hunter?" I shoved him off of me making him drop an ender pearl. I grabbed it and threw it away. I saluted before teleporting to the broken pearl. I was at the Cornucopia. I wasn't too far from where I was but as I started running, I collapsed. "Where you going Mitch?" I turned myself around and saw Hunter, bow drawn, ready to make the final strike. "Hunter, you can't beat me!" I used Betty and chopped at his knee. "GAH!" He fell and I decided to make my move. "Mitch no, before you kill me, can I do something quickly?" "Make it quick." He threw a knife in the opposite direction of me smirking. "What are you smirking about? I just won!" "That's what you think." I looked to see the knife coming straight for my face. It was over. I lost.

I respawned next to the girl who set up our game, Hunter showed up soon after. "How did you do that?" I ran up to him in disbelief. "In one of the chests I got some of iron leggings, I also got a pick so I split apart the leggings and put it in various locations. I told you I am aware of my surroundings so I had caught a glimpse of one of the pieces and found a way to make the knife hit you, although it was supposed to hit your back..." "Either way that was amazing! You would make a great edition to Team Crafted! Unfortunately though I have other orphans to interview, your time slot is over. Sorry Hunter." "Bye Mitch!" he yelled before going to teleport to the server selectors. He may have a chance, maybe, just maybe…

Zack's POV:  
"Crow, I can't believe you almost blew our cover like that! You are so irresponsible!" I yelled grabbing her wrist. "Let's just go see Ian before you do anything like that again." "No! I need to go do something while you see Ssundee. I'll meet up with you later." Crow slipped out of my grasp and threw down Swiftness X potion and a Jump Boost III potion. "See ya!" She quickly sprinted off and parkoured to the tops of buildings. Ugh Crow, why do you have to be so difficult? Damn, tp to Ssundee I guess.

Ssundee's POV:  
This place reminds me so much of my past. So many of these relics remind me so much of my old village. I just love coming back here to take a break from being a celebrity. "Ahem. Excuse me?" I turn to see a girl around 16 walk in. She had dark brown hair to her mid-back and grey eyes. She was pale also. She wore a blue blouse and a pair of blue jeans. She had brown leather boots on too. "Oh sorry, come in." I said to the girl, going to sit down. "Who are you?" I asked. "Oh I am me." she said walking in. "Okay, but what's your name?" "My name? Oh it's Elenor. Elenor Rock." she said with a straight face coming to sit down next to me. "Okay so I'm guessing you're here for the interview to be in Team Crafted. Let's get started. Why do you think you can be a good addition to Team Crafted?" She gave a quizzical look, then stared at the ceiling for a while. When she looked back over to me she said with a straight face, "Granted I am not the best with a bow, but I am pretty good with one and it's my favourite weapon. I prefer long ranged battling. I am not so good at close range so to avoid having anyone come close to me, I set up traps. I am a very good technician, give me a paperclip, a piece of copper wire and a nine volt battery and I bet you I could make a generator. A powerful one at that too!" I look down and take out a notepad and take notes on the girl. "That is certainly interesting Elenor. I have never heard of a bow and arrow using technician, that's pretty cool and unique! Now I have to leave, you were my last orphan and I need to help set up the Team Crafted meeting. It was nice meeting you." I said quickly gathering my things. "To you as well." Elenor said to me as I walked out.

Zack's POV:  
"Well that was anticlimactic. Oh hey Crow! What are you wearing?" Crow quickly ran up to me now wearing a rainbow shirt with a black puffer vest over top, she was also wearing glasses with teal frames. "I didn't know you wore glasses!" I exclaimed to her as she smirked. "I've always needed them I was just wearing contacts earlier. Besides, a girl's gotta change her style a little huh?" "Whatever, let's go see Jason before you go messing with anything else." "K." I grabbed her wrist and teleported us in front of the S.C.A.A. building. "What's that?" Crow asked stepping back slightly. "It's the Spawn City Astronomers Association building, where else would Jason set up?" I asked sarcastically, dragging Crow into the building with me.

Jason's POV:  
I think a new member is exactly what we need. I mean everyone is getting a little reckless and out of control, maybe a new member is for the best! I bet someone new will keep us under control, and probably help us against the squids. "Oh hello there!" I said to a boy around 14 walking into the room. He had black emo hair and sapphire eyes. He wore black jeans and a grey V-neck. He had an ear piercing in his left ear also. He wore black, strap on boots. "Hi." He replied walking over to me. "The name's Dagger Zeledon." "Jason Star, nice to meet you." He sent a warm smile my way and spoke. "Nice to meet you too! No one is really too nice to me, people usually judge my attitude on my appearance." He said looking down with a slight frown on his face, "That's too bad, that's not right to judge on looks." "I know, it's hard, but anyway let's get started. So yeah my name is Dagger. I am pretty good at PvP, I only use small weapons though like knives. I can use larger weapons but prefer not to. I work well on my own and in a team people can get in my way. I prefer being alone." I look over to him with a confused look as he does not work well in groups and we work only in pairs or in our team. "Well that's cool, but I think to be in Team Crafted you'll need to learn how to work in groups." "I was afraid of that. Well I guess that's it so bye Jason." "Bye Dagger." And with that he left.

Zack's POV:  
"How did Jason not notice us? We walked right past him!" Kat whined. "Did you seriously try to get us caught again?" "No, what are you talking about?" she asked me sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Well anyway, we should probably head out, everyone's finished their interviews. Wait, it just occurred to me we have nowhere to stay! Where are we going to go?!" "Don't worry woman! I set up a series of platforms and stuff in the trees in the park. I put two beds on top of the tallest tree so we can stay there until we find a way out of here." I grabbed Kat's wrist. "Good job! Now let's go before Jason sees us." We both teleported away to the top of the tree. "Good night Kat!" "Night Zack!" Then we both crawled into our separate beds and slept.

Sky's POV:  
-A few minutes earlier-  
"Hey guys I think I'm gonna go get Jason for the meeting. I'll pick him up and be back soon." I said to Mitch and Jerome. "K Sky." They said in unison." I leave the TC house and hail a taxi, telling him to go to the S.C.A.A. building. "That'll be a total of fifteen gold sir." I winced and handed him the ingots trying not to yell at him for saying gold. I walk inside and see a boy around 14 and a girl around 13 disappear into thin air, leaving spawn dust where they were standing. "Jason I'm startled!" I ran up to Jason, arms flailing. "What is it Sky?" "I just saw these two kids disappear out of thin air! I know there are sorcerers and stuff but they can't teleport! What are they?!" "Sky, calm down, I think you need some rest. You're just seeing things, there were never two kids in here. It was just me and the orphans." "B-but I-" I was cut off by Jason pushing me out the door. He activated his jetpack and carried me back to the house. Damn it Jason! I know what I saw! I have a feeling it won't be the last time I see them.

* * *

A/N: So I still have the poll up. Remember to tell me if you want me to reveal who and what Zyke is in sooner or later chapters. If sooner he will most likely reveal things in the Hunger Games. If later it will be a Zyrome chapter.  
Crow: Zyrome is so cute! I love Zyrome!  
Mitch:...  
Jerome: #ZYROME FO DAYZZZZZ  
Mitch:...  
What's wrong Mitch?  
Mitch: Nothing -storms off-  
What do you think that was about? Let me know in the reviews why you think Mitch stormed off!


	6. Part 3: Decisions Decisions Chapter 1

A/N: WAHTS UP MAH ZENS?! So I have an update on the whole Team Crafted situation. So as I've said before, Sky, Ty and Quentin left Team Crafted. When they all left, Mitch and Jerome became the new leaders, they kicked Jason out and I don't know what happened to Ian. I've seen some authors abandon their TC stories because of this and I do not intend to stop. This project is the best thing that ever happened to me. I give a special thanks to my new friend Jewel, also known as ShipFicsRus, for role playing the little Zyke and Jerome section. Her and I, along with NerdCraftMC are now the new ShipFicsRus, I am not abandoning this account. I will update regularly still, just know that I will always be here, no matter what happens. Extremely long author's note aside, now let's get on with the story.

* * *

Sky's POV:  
It's been three days since we finished interviewing all of the orphans. We were all allowed to recommend up to two orphans for the spot and pick from there. We were stuck on Mia Fierce, Moona Hena, Sophia Green, Zyke Lander, Hunter Nutmeg, Elenor Rock, Dagger Zeledon. All seven show exceptional potential and would all make an amazing new recruit. "We have to pick sooner or later." Jason said in a whining tone. "We know Jason but this is too close. Anyone would be a good new member." I said not looking up from the portfolios. "I think I have an idea." Jerome looked up to all of us. "We could set up a Hunger Games! Whoever wins will become the new member!" "We can't have an official Hunger Games with only seven people Jerome. We need more." I looked at Jerome with an 'are you stupid?' look. "That's why we can get a few more orphans to play as well, still good PvPers though." Jerome stared down at Zyke's portfolio when he said this. I played it off as nothing and continued. "That might actually work! You're a genius! I'll go set it up."

Zack's POV:  
"Get ready Crow, shit's about to go down!" I shook Crow awake and quickly teleported us outside of the TC house. We peered through the window and saw Mitch walking up to Jerome looking furious.

Mitch's POV:  
I stormed up to Jerome who was still staring at that Zyke kid's portfolio. "Jerome let's go. Meet me in my room. I want to talk to you about something." I stormed upstairs to my room. The walls were painted a checkered black and red. I had my TC poster of all of us when Seto was still with us. I also had an exact replica of Jerome's Betty hanging from my wall. "Mitch what's going on with you? Why do you sound angry with me dood? We're best buds." Jerome slowly walked into the room and sat at the foot of my bed. "What's with you Jerome? Why are you doing this to me?" I looked towards Jerome with sad eyes. "What are you talking about bud? I never did anything!" he said getting up and he walked towards me. I started backing away. "Jerome no. You've hurt me enough. Whatever happened to Merome?" Tears flowed steadily from my eyes at this point. "Merome? Is that what this is about? Mitch I'm sorry but I don't like you that way. You should've told me that Merome was bugging you. I didn't even know that you're gay! I thought we made up Merome for the fangirls." "Really Jerome? You've toyed with me for too long. I'm done Jerome, bye." I burst out of the room and ran to the Hunger Games server selectors.

Jerome's POV:  
"Mitch I…" I said after Mitch ran from the room. I picked up my cellphone and stood up, about to head out the door. "Okay what was his number again?" I pull out a piece of paper from my pocket and start punching in numbers to my phone. It rang a few times but I finally got an answer. "Hello?" I heard Zyke say slightly annoyed and sounding a bit tired. "Uh Zyke? You okay?" "Yeah yeah! I'm fine Jerome!" he said this time seeming to spark up with life and enthusiasm. "Well that's cool, so can you stop by and pick me up? I want to talk. I'll be behind the Team Crafted house" I stepped out of the TC house and headed to the yard behind it. I climbed my favourite tree which I hollowed out and made a little den. The tree itself was around 20x20x100 blocks. It was pretty big and in back of our yard, taking up most of it. I plopped down on the couch and about ten minutes later Zyke showed up. "What took you so long?" "You woke me up. I don't care if we're dating, no one, and I mean no one, wakes me up." He put his hands on his hips and leaned forward a bit smirking. "C'mon biggums, let's go to the park." Zyke said gaining a hold of my hand. "Alright." I grinned, and waited until he teleported us to the park.

"Hey Crow! It seems we have visitors!" Zack said watching as Zyke and I faded in. "Oh, it's the inhuman, and Jerome!" Crow grinned. "So this is this Crow girl you've been telling me about?" Zyke asked looking at Crow. "Yep! Well we'll just be leaving then." Zack said before grabbing Crow and disappearing out of sight. I chuckled, squeezing Zyke's hand and walking closely beside him. "So why did you call? And more importantly. Why'd you have to wake me!" Zyke yelled at me, his eyes filled with fury. "Well..." I sighed, scratching the back of my head uneasily. "Mitch and I had a fight." I mumbled. "Oh my god! I thought you two were best buds! What made you fight?" Zyke asked sitting down on the edge of the tree. I sat down beside him. "Well, he started out by telling me he had feelings for me. But..." I looked down unsure of what to say next. "Zyke, where do we stand?" I asked going off topic. "Well, we are dating right?" Zyke replaced any other look in his eyes to that only of a sincere glaze. "That's what I hoped." Jerome smiled. "Good." Zyke leaned in and grabbed my tie pulling me into a kiss. I kissed back, smiling into it. My smile quickly faded as I pulled away. "Z- Zyke, I didn't exactly know we were dating... so I haven't actually ended things with Becky yet." I admitted looking down in shame. "What!" Zyke jumped to his feet. "We figured out our feelings three days ago! You still haven't ended things with her?" "I'm sorry!" I cried, burying his face into my hands. "I'm just... I'm just adjusting." I added. "It's hard for a Bacca to just move on from one person, no matter who they are." I whimpered. "I get it, it's hard for me to move on too, but you are the first person I dated, and I really like you. I'm glad that what you feel the same way, but we can't be together until you break up with her." Zyke admitted sitting back down next to me. I nodded. "Of course, I'd never expect otherwise." I smiled to him understandingly. "I do love you Jerome." Zyke said resting his head on my shoulder. "And I love you." I murmured, pressing my lips gently against his head. "I have a few things to take care of Jerome." Zyke said getting up from his spot. "This was nice, remember about Becky k?" "Of course. See you later?" I asked hopefully, my cell phone in hand and ready to make the call to Becky. "I always have time for you biggums. Bye." Zyke said before teleporting away. I smiled, my heart providing enough will to press the call button. I pressed the little green button, holding it to my ear. "Hey Becky... We need to talk..." I sighed.

Sky's POV:  
"So if it's okay with you Mr. Willow, I would like you to bring down three groups of orphans. The first group will consist of Comet Blaize, Mia Fierce, Sophia Green, Elenor Rock and Hunter Nutmeg. Can you call them down?" I said in a professional tone. "Right away Mr. McKessie." Mr. Willow said walking towards a microphone on the front desk, he turned it on and made an announcement for the said orphans to come to the front desk. Soon all five came down the steps and walked up. All looked serious but in their eyes I could see a hint of fear. "I had Mr. Willow call you all down because I have some important news to tell you all." I said proudly, making them flinch. "Don't worry it's nothing bad! Actually all of you have been chosen to participate in a little Hunger Games match to see who will come out on top! You five, along with two other groups will participate, the overall winner will become the new recruit of the Sky Army, and a member in Team Crafted." "Never a doubt." Mia spoke up. "You all are a group, you can chose to work together if you want, or you can make your own alliances." I said glaring at Mia, of course because of my jet black shades, she couldn't see the annoyance in my budder coloured eyes. "That should be all, you can now do as you wish." "Thank you Sky." Elenor said to me before walking off.

"Okay so now I need Nikki Epsom, Moona Hena, Dagger Zeledon, Kat Glimmer and Zyke Lander if that's alright." I asked to Mr. Willow. Once more he called down said orphans. The last one to show up was Zyke, he walked with a slight limp and had messy hair. I played it as if it were nothing. The same fear in their eyes, the same fear the last group had. "You have been called down for me to give you all some news. You all have been chosen to participate in a Hunger Games match. The victor out of you five, plus two more groups will become the new member of Team Crafted and the Sky Army." Everyone's eyes sparkled and they all seemed to jump to life, everyone but Kat. "I wish you all the best of luck and remember, you can stay as a group or make alliances in the games." "Thank you Mr. McKessie!" Zyke exclaimed, being the most excited out of the group. Everyone except Kat left as soon as I motioned them to leave, Kat stayed in place. Kat just had a disappointed look in her eyes. "What's wrong little missy?" I asked walking up to the girl. Kat sighed before speaking, "Nothing's wrong, I'll just be going then…" She said in an annoyed tone before going up the stairs. "Rude." I muttered under my breath before walking back to Mr. Willow to call down the final group.

* * *

Okay so I still have the poll for Zyke's past up on my account page, I have extended it to Sunday, that is the longest I can extend it for as the Hunger Games are fast approaching.  
Zyke: I wonder if you all will be able to handle all this? -gestures to self-  
Jerome: Oh I can handle it, I can handle it all day long...  
Why do you always do this Jerome?! You're acting like a creep again!  
Crow: Mhmm you got that right!  
Jerome: Meh.  
Well I think that should be all for today guys! Sorry for a little bit of a later update, I had writer's block. SEE YAH MAH ZENS!


	7. Part 3: Decisions Decisions Chapter 2

A/N: WAHTS UP MAH ZENS?! In this chapter I had a little help from Crow, she wrote a little bit and I will tell you what at the end. I do not need OCs anymore. If anyone wanted to send them in it's too late. So here we go!

* * *

Zyke's POV:  
As soon as I got called down to the front desk by Mr. Willow, I felt like something good was going to happen. I felt a positive energy in the air for once. I made my way downstairs struggling because of my limp in my right leg. Once Sky said I was a tribute my heart skipped a beat, I was so happy! 'Jerome!' I thought to myself. I need to see Jerome. I ran up the stairs to my room and locked myself in. I closed my eyes and focused my mind on teleporting since my powers are still unstable. The only thought in my mind was the Team Crafted house, where my Fluffy was. My mind drifted and my body fell into a numb state, the feeling of a teleport. I slowly opened up my eyes and noticed that I was in an open field, about five hundred blocks away from downtown.

I sighed and kicked up to about 50 mph and made it downtown pretty quickly. I had to slow down about 50 blocks away so I wouldn't raise suspicion. I quickly brought out my phone and searched through my contacts until I found 'Jerome3'. I blushed and giggled as I started to call him. Soon after calling, Jerome picked up his cell. "Oh hey biggums! What's up?" He asked cheerily. "Can you meet me in front of the Team Crafted house in a few minutes Jerome?" Seriousness emanated from my voice although, inside I was screaming for joy. "Uh sure Zye, whatever you want." We ended the call and I started walking at a faster pace. I had the two-story house in my sights, with the bacca in front as he said.

"Jerome!" I yelled from a good distance away. He seemed to have heard me, and seen me because he attempted to walk through a group of fans and reporters who had collected less than five seconds. "Hey little buddy!" He exclaimed. I sent him a warm smile before lunging to hug my fluffy friend. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" "Whoa! What did I do Zye?" He asked. "Du fikk meg i vaktliste til å bli den nye rekruttere!" I said looking up at Jerome wide eyed. "English please?" Oops. "Sorry I speak Norwegian when I'm excited or nervous." I said grabbing onto my left wrist. "You got me in the Hunger Games roster you doof! I have a chance!" The taller boy looked down on me, sending me a genuine smile towards me. "You're welcome bud. We couldn't choose, we all had a different orphan in mind so I asked Sky if we could have a Hunger Games." I looked up and sent the bacca the biggest smile I could muster. "You did that for me?" I asked wide eyed. "Well you are my boyfriend, I broke up with Becky by the way. She was chill dood." NO FORKING WAY! Jerome Aceti is my boyfriend! Eep! "I love you biggums." I said wrapping my arms around Jerome's neck. "I love you more." He said wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close. "I love you most." I finished before our lips made contact in the most passionate kiss. I could feel cold stares directed towards us from people passing by, I didn't care for I was in the arms of the love of my life. We broke apart and the stairs subsided. "I want you to train me." I stated. "Oh y-yeah sure!"

Ty's POV: (About half an hour later)  
I walked down Flint Street, humming softly along to the dubstep music in my headphones. Sky was off telling the orphans about the hunger games, so the majority if the rest of Team Crafted was setting up the special arena. Mitch said he needed to talk to one orphan while Jerome was... Well Jerome's doing something else. That left Ian, Quentin, Jason, and I to design the arena. Jason was coding in the dome, Ian was hiding chests and loot, and Quentin was terraforming. They quickly realized however, that I'm just about as useful in building as I am in parkour. Ian said I should reflect on things for a while while gently pushing me out of their work area. "Ty." I turned around and saw Kat standing behind me, some kind of a stick in hand. "You promised," she said in a hurt voice, pointing the stick thing at me, which I could now see was some kind of hook attached to a handle. "What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. "You promised that you wouldn't recommend me to Team Crafted." I bit my lip, "I didn't." "Then why was I put on the list for the Hunger Games?" "You were? What's your PvP score at school?" I asked. "97%. Why?" "Seven orphans were recommended, and other orphans with high PvP scores were added to make it more interesting. I'm sorry, I didn't know they would add you," I appologized. "Well if I win by accident, I am NOT joining Team Crafted," she stated, starting to walk away. "Why?" I called to her. "Let's just say Mitch and Jerome may or may not hate me in the future," she responded ominously before turning a corner.

Zyke's POV: (About an hour and forty-five minutes later)  
Jerome and I decided to train for two hours in an open field starting about fifteen minutes after he agreed. Despite the pain I kept feeling from my right leg, I wanted to continue training. I hate that monster who seems to fill his joy and emptiness by beating me. The pain gradually worsened as time passed, it was unbearable, but I don't want Jerome to worry. "Okay, I think that should be enough for today." Jerome said after helping me work on my axe skills. "Do you know what time it is?" I ask turning to Jerome after finishing off with the iron Betty. "Um I don't know dood, I think it's around five thirty maybe." My eyes widened. "Shit… I-I have to go!" My voice was shaky and fear was clearly present. Before Jerome could say anything else, I snapped my finger and faded out of sight, only to be met with my crappy room in the orphanage. In an instant Mr. Willow barged through the door with a police baton in hand. (A/N: It is a police baton right? Or should I just call it a nightstick?) "Where the Nether are you, you little brat!" Then his gaze rested upon me. "Snuck out again Lander? You know the consequences of your actions, you never learn do you. Downstairs, NOW!" I flinched as the stern man walked out the door, soon after I heard his voice booming through the halls. "Everyone to the library if you know what's best for you maggots!" Looks like I'm gonna take another beating…

* * *

So yes Mr. Willow is an abusive caretaker, I had planned that straight from the beginning.  
Zyke: He's and ass hole, he forking gave me my limp!  
Well, to be fair, you are very unruly and you do never learn.  
Zyke:...  
Kat: How the Nether did I get here?  
Oh hey Kat, I have a feeling something will happen next chapter to do with you Nikki and Moona.  
Nikki and Moona: What?  
Nothing! So remember guys, I am a new author, and I still kinda have no idea what I'm doing. I'd appreciate constructive criticism in reviews! I love reading your reviews and getting your inputs! I check the reviews every day at least three times a day! THAT'S HOW MUCH I CARE FOR YOU GUYS! SEE YAH MAH ZENS!


	8. Part 4: The Reveal

A/N: WAHTS UP MAH ZENS?! Here's another chapter for you peoples!

* * *

Zyke's POV:  
Soon enough all of us orphans were in the library like Mr. Willow instructed. I counted up how many orphans were here and we seemed to have twenty seven out of thirty… Strange… We were almost always missing those three but I tried not to focus on them. This has happened many times before in my many years in this orphanage. We organized ourselves into a straight line standing side by side, waiting for Mr. Willow to show. Soon enough he came, holding the same baton. He wore a dark greyish-silverish coloured suit with a black business tie. He wore crown shaped cufflinks also. Behind his thick, black glasses, his brown eyes were filled with hatred and disgust. His short black hair was matted. "Okay everyone," He started, his voice was deep and malicious, "It seems that someone disobeyed our rules and snuck out earlier… Step forward now!" His booming voice echoed through the library. I hesitantly took a step forward receiving mostly spiteful glances from the others. I heard a few whispers coming from everyone, things like, "Him again?" "Figures." And "He deserves it." Were some of the things said. I hated just about everyone in this Notch forsaken place.

"Stand in front you dirty rat." Mr. Willow commanded as he grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back and throwing me to the ground, humiliating me once more. I picked myself up off the ground, threw on my hood, and jammed my hands into my pockets. I screamed in pain as Mr. Willow hit the back of my bad knee, causing my knee to buckle in pain. "You see this? This is what happens when you defy me." "You-you're a bitch…" I spat out through the pain. Mr. Willow's eyes darted towards me. "What was that? You were just a mistake kid. You can't commit to anything, you let everyone down, and lost everyone you've cared about, you are pitiful and alone." "He's not alone! He has me!"

That voice originated from the second floor of the library. I frantically searched for the person controlling the voice. As Mr. Willow was about to strike me again, I flinch and then see a blue force field surround me. "Don't forget me!" Those faceless voices… Wanted to protect me? Why? I searched high and low and still found nothing. "And he has me. He has the three of us. This has gone on long enough you jag!" I felt I heard that voice before, it sounded eerily similar to Crow's. Three girls then floated down from the second floor to land directly in front of us. The force field around me slowly dissipated. "Nikki, you know what to do." The youngest said to the oldest, who I assume is Nikki. Nikki nodded and extended her hand before a blue glow surrounded it, and Mr. Willow. "Everyone make contact, I'm teleporting." She said while everyone rushed to her and clumped together. I limped over to her and spoke, "I can help teleport everyone out, I just need to know where." "Thanks, here." Nikki handed me a crumpled piece of paper with coordinates on it. I closed my eyes and focused on where we were going. "Three…" I started. "Two…" Nikki continued. "One!" We finished in unison before snapping our fingers, our eyes opened to see a plains biome.

Everyone, including Mr. Willow, was teleported. "Now let's see who you really are!" The youngest yelled before lunging at our supervisor and ripping off his thick glasses and throwing them away. His body was changing, his eyes started to glow a silvery colour instead of his usual brown. He grew out a large tail, and then his body stretched. He became around fifteen blocks long and grew a pair of silvery wings. His skin transformed from human skin, into dark grey scales. The last thing that grew was the spikes going down the back of his neck to the tip of his tail. He was a dragon.

An eruption of gasps came from everyone, but the three girls and I, "DAYUMMMMM!" I exclaimed earning a slight chuckle from everyone. "Now," The middle girl started, "How do you think the board will react to you being… The evil dragon king Willow Galbatrox!" More gasps came, but my jaw dropped before hatred and betrayal . "You… You ass hole! It was you! You killed my parents!" Before I could attack the disgusting reptile Nikki stopped me with a force field, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape. "Kat, Moona." Nikki started earning a nod from both girls, "You take care of Galbatrox, Ima go calm Zyke down." Nikki teleported all of the orphans back to their rooms in the orphanage. Kat and Moona trailed off into battle while Nikki and I teleported to an abandoned clock tower against my will.

"You're not gonna let me leave huh?" I asked Nikki, she shook her head like a crazy person. "Nope!" "Ugh fine, I have a few questions though… First off, how did you know about Willow?" I asked. "Well… We kinda rule the shadows, nothing happens without us knowing in Spawn City." "Umm, well then… So you know abou-" "Yes we know about you and Jerome." She smirked. I blushed and turned away. "Oh. So I guess that kinda explains everything, do you know what happened to my parents?" "Well, yes and no actually… It did say in you file that they were killed by a dragon, but it didn't say who they were or of what rank the dragon was." "You looked through my file? Really? That's your best way of getting information on me?" "We didn't think we could walk right up to you and just ask! We know you can't trust, you have a hard time with it. We know that you wouldn't tell us the truth so we went directly to the source." "Wow! So just by reading a confidential file that could get you arrested by the way, you think you know everything about me?!" "Basically, yes. Files hold more than they reveal. You are just like those files, people need to dig deep to find out what hidden inside." I stood up, pissed off as Nether. "You don't know a single thing about me, how can you just assume for me to just be cool with this?" "I don't see what I did wrong! I just did my research is all." "No. That isn't just what you did, you snooped around in my personal life, things I don't want people to know, this is exactly why I can't trust Nikki! You know what! I'm leaving! Peace bitch!" I snapped my fingers to TP away to find the familiar surroundings of my room in the orphanage.

My eyes started to blur as tears formed in my eyes. I slammed against my bed and wrapped myself in my red wool blanket. The last thoughts in my mind were "Why, why do people betray me like this? Why do some care? I don't care for others, so why do some care for me, and others hate me? Why? Do I care for these weak humans? Do I?" I then slowly cried myself to sleep. I enjoyed what I saw; I was young again, with my parents. They were holding me close and never letting go while I cried into their arms…"

* * *

It is a little short but hey I decided to upload today. And Lyra I did make Nikki like that for a reason, they will become friends later on, don't hate me! The focus of this chapter was supposed to be on Mr. Willow or as he is now known; The evil dragon king Willow Galbatrox! He was supposed to be the focus but I guess you can say Zyke and Nikki were too, Zyke was just being rash.  
Zyke: I was not! She was snooping through my personal life!  
I know she was, I'm not saying it was the right thing to do but still.  
Nikki: Thank you! See he agrees with me!  
I am not taking sides, figure it out later on. Most likely Part 5 wink wink. So yeah that's all. SEE YAH MAH ZENS!


	9. Part 5: Game Prep Chapter 1

A/N: WAHTS UP MAH ZENS?! I think this will be one of the rare chapters not focused on Zyke, this one kinda helps introducing the ships (I have all but two ship names done, I can't ask one until they start dating bc it would be a spoiler otherwise). This one includes Jophia (Jason Star and Sophia Green) and... Mian? (Mia Fierce and Ian Derpz) Do you guys like the ship name Mian or can you guys come up with a better one? Little bit of hater Mitch here and also a pissed off me later, stay tuned for that. I think that this is a long enough author's note so wait why am I still typing? Fingers stahp! STAHP GODDAMMIT!

* * *

Three days until the games.

Jason's POV:  
"Hello stars! TrueMU or Minecraft Universe here for another Attack of the B-Team! I am joined by Tyler or Logdotzip." "Ayo!" "Today we are focusing on the witchery mod!" "Gonna kill us some Nightmares..."  
-random time skip bc I'm lazy-  
"And, see you guys!" I hit a button on the side of my helmet stopping my recording. "Hey Tyler I got to go, the guys need me for some last minute help with the games." "It's fine man, go." Tyler replied coolly. "Thanks man," I started while activating my jetpack, "Same time next week?" I asked slowly ascending. "Of course. Bye!" Tyler waved me off. I smiled flying off across the vast skies of Minecraftia heading for Spawn City. Suddenly, my fuel gauge started flashing, I was almost out. Good thing I'm walking distance from the city. I descended quickly to avoid falling to my death and spawning back at the AotBT base. 'Time to start walking I guess.'

As soon as I got to the city I was tackled by a familiar pink mammal. "Jeffrey!" I yelled patting the pig on the head. "Thanks for walking him Ian! I can take over now." Ian helped me up and handed me the lead. "Thanks dood. I'll see you later I have to pick a few things up. " He turned and started off at a jog. "Hey Jeffrey, wanna go to the park?" Jeffrey nodded vigorously. "I thought so, c'mon let's go."

Jeffrey literally dragged me through the park until he ran out of stream. "Finally you darn pig. Come on there's a bench right here, Jeffrey you want to rest here for now?" I asked the exhausted pig. "Oink." Jeffrey nodded. I picked up my small companion and walked over to the jungle wood bench setting him down gently.

"Hello. Mind if I sit here?" A teenage girl asked me, holding a lead with a Golden Retriever (A/N: Okay so for the guest who sent me Sophia, you never specified what breed of dog he was, let me know if this is okay) at the end. "Sure just let me move my pig." I said through my helmet. I set Jeffrey down next to me and she sat down. "What are your names?" She questioned. "Oh I'm Jason and this is my pig Jeffrey!" "Sophia, nice to meet you, this here is my dog Jake." "Oink." "Arf!" This girl seems pretty cool.

Ian's POV:  
"Are you sure you don't want any help? That's a lot of cake sir." The lady behind the bakery's counter asked. "No it's fine, I got it dood, thanks again." I said walking out of Cupquake's bakery with my five boxes of cake. I had two chocolate, two red velvet and one carrot. "Look out!" A girl screamed before I was knocked to the pavement.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl said, I looked up to see a pair of bright, golden eyes on a girl with a warm smile, I couldn't look away. "No... It's my fault dood..." She sent me a quizzical look until her thin, slitted pupils widened a bit. 'D-don't look at me! Just find my s-sunglasses!" She screamed avoiding eye contact with me, she scrambled across the ground looking for her jet black spectacles...

"Thank you for finding them. My name is Mia by the way." She said rubbing her arm awkwardly. "Ian, and you're welcome." I replied gathering the boxes of cake, inspecting them to make sure they weren't destroyed. I picked up three of them while Mia beat me to two. "You don't have t-" "Try and stop me. You helped me, I guess I should help you to return the favour." Mia stated firmly. I smirked before turning and walking off. "You coming Mia? We need to get the the Team Crafted house before sunset, which by the looks of it is any minute now." Mia quickly caught up with me. "So wait a minute. Team Crafted? I thought you looked familiar, you're Ssundee! Y'know, I'm in the Hunger Games to be the new recruit." "Oh you are now? Well good luck, you'll need it to win against some of these orphans." "Oh, luck doesn't have anything to do with it." Mia smirked picking up the pace. As soon as I started to change speed she went full on sprinting. "Race you there!" She screamed. "That is so not cool!"

Mitch's POV:  
The sun is heading down over the marvel that is Spawn City, my home, but I am here, keeping guard at the Hunger Games servers. Three days, three days and it will all be over. Three days until Jerome dumps his sorry ass. Oh how I envy that Zyke kid, he has Jerome... Zyke doesn't have a chance at winning, hopefully then, being the shallow bacca he is, Jerome will dump him. Jerome doesn't settle for commons, he only dates the famous. I start punching in some codes into a command block. Can't let anyone cheat, okay done. I turned to walk away and head back to my guard post in front of the command block room. If someone managed to get by me, they could access untold riches just by punching in a few simple codes in a command block.

Spawns have been set, cheats disabled, bonus chests placed and structures built. Looks like everything's done. I sighed. I start to patrol the area, not like I had to protect anything, this place had one of the best security systems out there. No one is skilled enough to even make it past the front gate.

"What am I becoming?"

Kat's POV:  
"Nikki I ssswear to Notch! Turn. Me. Back!" I hissed at the sorceress while sticking out a forked tongue. "Nope. This is what you get for stealing my gold." She pointed to a chest in the corner of the clock tower. "For the lassst time I didn't sssteal your gold! C'mon I don't want to be a sssnake hybrid anymore!" I glared at her. "Then who stole my go-" "Hey guys," Moona interrupted barging through the door, "Oh hey Nikki I borrowed some of your gold, I hope you don't mind. I'll pay you back." "Ooohhhh. Sorry Kat." "You better be sssorry after what you did to me!" Nikki smirked before glowing her hand blue and blinding me with the light. As soon as the light passed, I could feel my normal tongue back, along with my cat tail swishing slightly. I felt more agile and nimble also. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"Okay so remember, during the games we stick together. So that means we all meet up with Hunter Nutmeg away from the Cornucopia. Let's try to not kill Zyke, if we can gain his trust he might tell us the information we need. I have two theories why..."

Zack's POV:  
"Croooooooow." "Zaaaaaaack." "Hi." Crow sighed and walked over to me plopping down beside me on the spruce leaf blocks. "I wonder how we'll end up getting out of here? How we'll get back to Earth I mean." I said lying down onto my back. "Why do you seem like you're in such a rush? Enjoy it, it's not everyday you're in Minecraftia!" "I guess you're right Crow. Besides, it's not like back my life back there is better than this... I wonder how everyone's celebrating that the freak is gone." "Zack don't say that, you aren't a freak." I sat upright. "Thanks for trying but I know who I am. I'm not normal and I don't act like the average guy my age. They all scream at each other, beat each other and call each other faggots and queers as if it's bad to be different or to like the opposite sex. I think that the only reason I'm not gay is because I'm afraid how people will treat me. That's why I'm not open. I am a freak, nothing will change that..." I got up and moved to my bed sitting on the red woolen sheets. "I-I didn't know..." "Of course you didn't! No one tries to even get to know me! No one gives a shit! No one cares if you've been bullied, if you have problems, if you cry yourself to sleep! And I should know... It's been a long day," I sighed, tears starting to from in my eyes, "Good night Crow." "G-good night Zack."

* * *

0-0 I don't even know where that came from. I hope you all know I write rough copies during school and I guess my little freak out in this was because almost all the guys in my health class were doing those things I said average guys do. I did not in any way mean to make this offensive to other guys if it may be. This chapter was a moshpit of just little ideas I had to fill the space before the games. I do have wattpad if you all want to go and follow me, I am Xenac55. I also have a series of one shots on this site, check it out if you want! Reviews are encouraged! SEE YA MAH ZENS!


	10. Part 5: Game Prep Chapter 2

A/N: WAHT UP MAH ZENS?! Okay I'm gonna make this short and sweet as this chapter alone is just about 3000 words, the longest chapter I've written. So yeah here's the new chapter! MATURE LANGUAGE WARNING AHEAD!

* * *

2 days until the games

Zyke's POV:  
Jerome and I sit in the hollowed tree in the backyard of the Team Crafted house. I sit snuggled up to Jerome on the brown sofa. "Hey Jerome? Do you think I'll win the games?" I quiz the cheerful bacca. "You are the best PvPer in that orphanage, I should hope you'll win." He replies pulling me closer to him. "Y'know, I doubt that, there are definitely others better than me." "Hey, look at me. You'll do great biggums." Jerome pecks my cheek and I lay my head on his shoulder. "I don't know, I'm scared. I want to win more than anything." "Don't let your fear take over, just keep calm and do your best, I'll still love you either way." "My best isn't good enough…" I mumble under my breath. "What?" "Nothing Jerome. It's nothing." _But if I am completely honest with myself, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack. _"Fine." He whispers. "I need some fresh air, park?" I snap my fingers before he could answer and we disappear from sight, if anyone was watching that is. **_Is_**_ someone watching us?_

"I'm never gonna get used to that y'know." Jerome says wobbly standing. I smirk before having his hand grasp around mine, our fingers intertwined. I feel a slight tug as Jerome starts walking the stone brick path. Everyone we pass stares, with looks of disgust painted across their faces. I shuffle closer to Jerome and look down at my feet. "Jerome people are staring." I mumble out. "They are… Sorry." Jerome says before he slips away from my grasp and jams his hands in his pant pockets. "Maybe it's best to not show PDA, I don't think people are too fond of us." I say, disappoint lingering in my voice. "Hey faggots!" An unknown voice yells. I scowl hearing the word I despise most. "Hey I was talking to you!" "Can't you just leave us alone dood?" Jerome asks shuffling closer. "No we can't do that." A frog-like voice sneers. "Dakota?" I wonder aloud to myself. I turn to see the frog hybrid wearing his usual white suit. "What do you want ass hole?" I hiss, my voice cold as ice. A boy about 16 steps forward, there are three in total. "We're beating some sense into mistakes like you gay shits!" I take a step back. "You want us?" I start. "Come and get us." I grab Jerome's hand pulling him with me into a sprint. "Why is Kermit here? And who were those other two?" Jerome asks me, not slowing his pace. "It doesn't matter right now, just run!" I reply letting go of the fluffy's hand and abruptly stopping. "Zye wh-" "GO! I can handle these guys! I need you to trust me! Be the first and have faith in me, I _can_ do this!" I snap. Jerome nods but not before coming back and enveloping me in a warm hug, our lips touching gently. "O-okay, stay safe biggums." Jerome states starting into a jog. "I will! Love you!" I scream. "Love you more!" Jerome yells going off into a full sprint.

"Let's do this…"

Zack's POV (five minutes earlier):  
"Crow I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. You are one of my closest friends, yet ironically you live really far away from me." I say walking up to the girl mentioned. "I already said it's fine, you can stop with the apologies already." She replies smirking. "Come here you jag." She continues, gesturing me to sit down. "Kay kay." I say sitting down next to her.

Crow starts humming and lyrics begin to take form of the melody.  
"I can't pretend to know how you feel,  
but know that I'm here, know that I'm real.  
Say what you want, or don't talk at all,  
I'm not gonna let you fall.  
Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you,  
my shoulders are small but you can cry on them too.  
Everything changes but one thing is true understand,  
we'll always be more than just friends." (A/N: Not that way pervs! xD)

"How did you know I like Lemonade mouth?" I question. "You just told me." She smirks. A sudden rush of pain flows through my head. _Zack… I'm in trouble, I need your help…_ "Zyke…" I whisper. "Zyke's in trouble Crow! We gotta go!" I grab Crow's wrist. "How do you know?" "Mind links Crow. Mind links." I snap my fingers bringing Crow and I to the park. "Crow go get Kat, Nikki and Moona now! They're in the clock tower in Central Plaza! Now go!" I scream bolting off in the opposite direction. _Shit, shit, shit. Zyke you forking idiot…_

"Zyke! Where the Nether are you?!" The panic is getting to me, for the first time in forever, I'm clueless. No, I was scared for him, I know being as stubborn as I would get him into trouble, but without me knowing? This story is going into chaos. "Zack! I'm over here! Come to my voice!" I hear him scream through the park's trees. "I'm coming!" I yell moving into full gear.

Zyke's POV:  
"Oh calling your little faggot friends are ya?" Dakota hisses walking my way, his two goon following closely. "N-no, s-stay back." I shrink away. "Or what? You gonna beat us up? I'd like to see you try." A goon, or my friend who betrayed me; Brian says. Brian had dirty blonde hair, wore black jeans, an orange shirt with the made-up word 'bazinga' plastered on, he had icy cold pale, pale blue eyes and wore black skater shoes. I know the other but his name has left me. He had white hair, had on green track pants, a tee with the TARDIS on it, he had fiery crimson eyes and had electric blue sneakers on. I stand up straight with a smirk, "Challenge accepted." "Hey Zyke what's Kota doing here?" Zack asks running up beside me panting. "He called me and Jerome fags, I told Jerome to run while I 'handle' things." I growl through gritted teeth. "You shouldn't have done that you three," Zack snaps, "Now you have to deal with us." A quick flick of his wrist and a water ball appears, he isn't hesitant to throw it at the amphibian's face. Zack looks over to me and I nod, we snap our fingers in perfect sync teleporting behind the small group.

"You little shits! Where the Nether did you go?!" The unknown goon screams. I think I'll call him Fiery for the time being because of his red eyes. "Behind you forking retards." I say coolly. They quickly spin around pulling out some pocket knives, the colour from our faces flush away. "We got four eyes, Kota, you got the other one." Brian says, he and Fiery start lurching towards Zack. Dakota slashed through the air with his knife, effectively cutting open my left arm. "Mother trucker! Gah!" I hold my arm focusing my energy to move my aura to the wound, healing it instantly. This ability has a downside, I can't use it for the rest of the day.

"Damn you frog! What the Nether happened to you?! You were my best friend and now you want me dead!" I scream. "You happened! You decided to turn gay! You're a freak!" Kota hisses. "Like that's a real reason to hate me. You're just afraid of me. Am I right?" I retort. "Me? Afraid of you? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" He cackled. "Hey! Get away from him dood!" I look up scowling seeing Nikki floating down beside me landing. "Zack." "Nikki." "Hey, guy with a knife over here!" Dakota snaps. "Oh right, ahem. Get away from him dood!" "Or what?" The frog smirks. A sudden wave of blue magic, courtesy of the sorceress next to me, starts flying forwards to my attacker sending him flying into a tree.

-Meanwhile…-

Zack's POV:  
The two goons start lurching towards me as Kota goes for my friend-in-distress, I teleport away from them leading them to a basic open field, however ,it was hidden from sight. Crow stands there as I run up to her. "Got the girls to come help. Kat and Moona will be here soon." "Good job Crow." I smirk. "There you are! Stop running away pussy!" The icy eyed goon squawks, knife in hand. "Oh my Notch Zack! What the fork! We could get killed!" Crow screams backing away while flailing her arms. "I know." I say simply before summoning a swirling ring of water balls. Crow frowns and summons her nerf pistols but also her potions like swiftness, jump boost and strength.

We all stand there, motionless. "Attack!" A voice screams from behind Crow and I. We see two feline-human hybrids rush past us, daggers clashing with the knives; Kat and Moona. "You gonna help us or not?" Kat snaps whilst dodging a swing from a knife. Crow and I rush forward, water balls freezing and nerf guns reloading.

Zyke's POV (fifteen minutes after we left him):  
I feel myself slam against a tree, a bit of blood dripping from the corner of my mouth. I collapse and the world starts fading, the thing inside me is trying to take control but I shove it back to the corner of my mind and stand up. _Even with Nikki's help we can't beat Kota unless… No, too risky, it might take over me and Nikki might see. _ We're losing bad, we both have a few cuts and bruises here and there but I can't heal because I did earlier. _Notch I'm stupid. _**Indeed you are.** _Shut up and go back into you hibernation or whatever. _**Ugh, idiot.** _Monster. _"Zyke!" Nikki yells avoiding the frog, snapping me from my argument with the thing trapped in my bods. _Fine, I'm gonna do it. Just stay in here. _ **No promises. **I close my eyes and focus my breathing. _In, out. In, out. _**Shut up. **_In, out. In out A few more seconds… _**You can't keep me restrained. You can't pull this off, you're worthless.** My eyes snap open without my command and I feel myself lose all of my senses except sight. _Damn you._

The Thing's POV:  
_Damn you._ **I told you that you can't hold me down.** My eyes flutter open, purple eyes replace this idiot's green ones and orange replaced the blue on this dreadful hoodie. Eight water tendrils of magic swirl through the air and attach themselves to my back, waving and moving around like tentacles. I force them forwards towards the frog thing, Dakota was it? Girly name. Four of the new appendages bind themselves around him, I force two to wrap around his throat, an evil smirk growing on my lips.

"You not afraid frog? You think he's a wimp? I'm the only one who can call him that." Venom heavy in my fifth pitch lowered voice. "Zyke you'll kill him!" The sorceress… Nikki… Yells at me. I glare at her sending a shiver up her spine, I smirk before I return to him. "What if I want to kill him? I have the power to do so…" My grip loosens on the hybrid. _You wouldn't. _**But I will.** "S-stop… P-please…" The frog chokes out. "Why should I you little Herobrine spawn? You've made our life a living Nether, now we have a chance to get what we want, your death! _Please! I'm not a murderer!_ **Too little too late, he tried to kill us, you know I can't survive without you no matter how much I want it. We'll die without each other and you can't keep me under wraps all the time! **My tentacles wrap themselves tighter around the vile creature's neck flushing out the colour from his body.

Zack's POV (five minutes after we left him):  
Boom! Another hit. Boom! Another hit. Each ice ball hits icy eyes and fiery eyes directly, shattering on impact. Kat and Moona managed to disarm our opponents so they couldn't fight back that easily. I believe Crow is hitting them with a nightstick because she was literally freaking out and screaming every two seconds like an insane maniac… _Wow… Wait, that's Willow's nightstick… Not gonna question it!_

They lay on the ground motionless, the slow rise and fall of Icy and Fiery's chests signified life. "Kat, Moona, you guys deserve an explanation of what just happened." I say. "Um yeah!" Moona mutters. "Well, you deserve one, but you aren't getting one. Not today at least. You two are to head home immediately and not speak of us ever, or our powers. Understand?" I ask-more of state actually. "Well okay bu-" "No buts about it!" I interrupt Kat. "You two are leaving. Now. Like right now." I snap my fingers sending the duo back to their clock tower home. I proceed to move to the knocked out enemies, I raise my right arm. "Zack what are you doing?" Crow asks seemingly out of her panicked state. "We can't leave them to die. I may or may not have given them concussions so I need to heal them, it's my responsibility." I say as a green glow forms around my hand as I recite these ancient words, "Heal akkurat nå, la dem være, slik at de kan leve sine skjebner. Døden har endret seg, skru klokken tilbake, vri om nøkkelen og åpne låsen. Denne kraften er ren, denne kraften er sant, vet jeg gjør dette bare for deg." I collapse down on myself panting. "Zack!" Crow yells picking me back up onto my feet. "I-I'm fine, let's go." With Crow holding on I teleport to Jerome's treehouse.

Jerome stood dumbfounded for a moment before realizing who we were. Jerome opens his mouth to speak but I stop the bacca."No time, just come with us." I send a mind lasso and wrap it mentally around Jerome so he can travel with us. We TP to Zyke's last known location to find him trying to strangle Kota and Nikki standing back in horror. "Zyke!" Jerome yells wide eyed running up to who I presume is Zyke, it seems as though he changed his sweater because of the orange on it. It turns to stare at Jerome with purple eyes. "Zyke what's wrong with you?! Let him go!"

Zyke's POV:  
"Zyke what's wrong with you?! Let him go!" Jerome broke through the barriers of my mind, giving me my hearing back. I struggle to gain control. **What… What's going on? **_I'm taking back control of my body!_ **How is this possible? You are a weak fool! You can't best me! **_Wanna bet?_ I manage to gain control of my mouth. "Jerome help! I'm not in control!" I yell out to be shut up by the thing. "Shut up Zyke!" It yells at me through my mouth. My eyes start turning their cyan colour as I begin to feel my limbs return to my command. "Zyke?" Jerome pleads. "What's controlling you?" "The voice… It's the voice! Gah!" I let go of Kota and he slowly gains colour back to his skin. "What voice?!" Jerome scream-asks. "Please…" I mumble. _Give me back control of my body!_ **Never! I am not giving this up! **_Well too bad!_ Jerome ran up to me pulling me into his embrace. **No!** _Jerome? Of course!_ "J-Jerome?" I question looking up to the taller being. "Thank you…" I mumble as he lifts me up. "Oh… I can't let you leave now, you're definitely gonna die." Kota mutters from behind us. Darkness envelops me.

Jerome's POV:  
Zyke fell silent as a knife flies through the air implanting in his back. "Zyke no!" I scream, tears forming in my eyes. I feel a slow rise and fall of his chest. "H-he's still alive!" I exclaim turning towards the frog hybrid. "You shit head!" I sock him in the stomach causing him to double over and finish him off with a knee to the face! "Baccas too strongk." I say realizing I left the nearly dead boy. "Jerome I only have enough energy for one teleport of two people," Zack mumbles, "I'm using it on you to take it to the best healer in the city. Hopefully it's not t-too late." Zack looks up, eyes becoming red from tears over Zyke. He snaps his fingers and my vision blurs. I stand in front of an old wooden house, misplaced in this city. I knock as hard as I can. "Hello?! Please help me! My… My friend injured badly! Please help!" I hear footsteps towards the door and it swings open. A teenager opens up the door, eyes wide from the bloody sight. "Get in right away!" He says rushing to the side. "I'll be right back with some potions!" He runs off as I run in and set Zyke on the closest thing I could find, a basic oak wood table. Botttles clink as the teen rushes back into the room. "Take these and pour them into his mouth! They're potions of healing, regeneration and strength! Do it now!" He exclaims pulling out the cork in the first of many bottles.

-Time Skip of le suspense-

"That's all of them…" The boy says. "W-will he be alright?" I ask through the tears running through my fur. "We may have been too late, only time will tell…" "Thank you… I mean it Seto."

* * *

Just for clarification, what I was reciting was a spell used to heal. I actually made the English translation rhyme and stuff. So... Zyke has a voice in his head, it speaks in the bolded words and Zyke's thoughts are in italics. So... Zyke might be dead right now... So... Seto is now in this... So... This is getting really annoying isn't it? Okay recap, Jerome and Zyke get jumped by a flash from Zyke's past, Crow and I make up (we were never fighting irl it just added drama so yeah), Zyke trusts Nikki now, Zyke's voice in his head tried to kill Kota, and Zyke gets stabbed in the back, LITERALLY. Suspenseful huh? Sorry it took so long to update, you can see why though. That is all. SEE YAH MAH ZENS!


	11. Hunger Games Poll!

WAHT UP MAH ZENS?! I know you all think this is an update but sorry it's not. Instead, how about you all check out my poll and choose who you think will win the Hunger Games, every OC is in there just so you know. There are ten choices and remember, anyone can win because of their personality limits. So check that out please, I would love to see who you guys pick! I will be checking everyday and will close the poll the day before the moment of truth... The final chapter of part 6! We are coming to a close on this book, there will be I think only seven parts to this and the sequel is coming up after! Get ready for that you guys! That is all. SEE YAH MAH ZENS!


	12. Part 5: Game Prep Chapter 3

Let the games begin.

Sky's POV:  
"I have important news everyone. Please sit down." I say as every Team Crafted member plus Seto sits down at the long, oval like table situated in the very center of the first floor in the TC HQ. "Jerome and Zyke got jumped yesterday." An eruption of whispers, murmurs and gasps came from the members, Jerome was sobbing lightly.

"They tried to kill him... And I ran... He told me he could take care of it... I ran like a scared kid..." Jerome stutters out the words barely above a whisper. "I shouldn't have left him there, I could've helped him... I didn't stay by him so it's my fault if he, if he dies... I let him down, I couldn't protect him from K-Kermit..." Everyone's jaw drops as looks of disbelief were barreling towards Jerome.

"Jerome, you haven't let him down, you brought him to me and if you waited a second longer he would've been paralysed or worse." Seto says rubbing circles on the distressed bacca's back. "It was a noble thing to do Jerome, now, do you know why you were jumped? And are you sure it was Dakota?" I ask Jerome with traces of sympathy in my voice. Jerome wipes a few tears from his eyes with a paw. "I don't know." Jerome bites his lip. "But I'm positive it was Kota. "I guess now we need to file a report, it's an attempted murder." Ian states while adjusting his black shades. "No." A small voice sounds. "Let him live free, let him live knowing with the grief of almost killing another. Let him be consumed by his guilt until he's a hollow shell." I look to see it was Jerome speaking. "Zyke would want that." He forces a smile on his face. "Meeting adjourned." I say suddenly.

"Seto, can I come with you to see Zyke?" Jerome asks the purple cloaked sorcerer as everyone but us three leaves the room. "Sure, come on." Seto stands up with Jerome following closely behind. I quickly grab Jerome's wrist and stop him before he leaves the room. "Jerome will catch up Seto! I need to borrow him for a minute!" I say to Seto waving him off. He smiles and nods, turning to leave. "Sky please, I'm in a bit of a rush and-" "What's going on between you and Zyke?" I cut Jerome off. "I've seen the way you two act in the treehouse together." I say bluntly. Jerome's jaw drops. "I uh... I mean... You wha? And up there... Please don't tell anyone Sky!" He begs while I let out a long sigh. "You know everyone will find out eventually right? But fine, you can count on me." I adjust my sunglasses. Jerome breaks out in a huge smile despite his earlier state. "Thank you Sky! Now I kinda have to go so..." He trails off. "Go." I smile at him. He nods and catches up to Seto quickly. /Now to find those two teleporting teens.../

-Time Skip-

Jerome's POV:  
Zyke lays limp on the couch of Seto's old shack that he calls home. Zyke's face is illuminated by the eerie flickering glow of candlelight because Seto doesn't believe in using electricity. "Please wake up." I plead grabbing hold of Zyke's cold hand. "Please..." I sob. Seto walks in the room holding a tattered old spell book. "Jerome, it's time to heal him again." I sigh not taking my eyes off the boy. "Can't it wait a little longer?" I ask, tears well at the corners of my eyes. I turn to Seto and frown at him. "You know he has to be hea-" "No need." A fragile voice says. "I'm alright, you don't have to heal me anymore." My face lights up as I turn my head around and see Zyke sitting up before my very eyes. "Y-you're... You're alive!" I pounce on Zyke and shower him with hugs and kisses. "Thank Notch you're okay." I say through tears of joy. I push Zyke away slightly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I say. "Geez okay mom." He chuckles.

"Ahem." Seto coughs. Zyke and I both break apart and turn to face him. "So... Obviously this," He gestures to us. "This... Zyrome thing is obviously real first and foremost." He smirks while we both blush. "And now, Zyke can I see the gash?" Seto asks walking closer. Zyke nods and hesitantly lifts up the side of his shirt where there was no wound present. Seto stops halfway to Zyke. "I-it's healed..." Seto whispers. "Yeah why?" Zyke asks. "You're a healing mage aren't you?" Seto tilts his head to the side. "Umm sort of? Healing magic is kinda in my blood so I guess it makes me regen faster." Zyke explains. "But that was too quick, that should be impo- Y'know, nevermind." Seto says rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Well I guess he can leave now that he's healed." Seto smiles lightly walking out of the room.

Zyke's POV:  
"Thank you Seto!" I call to the sorcerer as he leaves. My ears perk up and my tail swishes as I look to Jerome. **You lucky son of a bitch. ** _Eh, shaddap._ I grin up to the bacca and squeeze his paw tightly. "Want to go tell everyone the good news biggums?" Jerome asks me through a sharp toothed smile. "If it means I can leave then yes." I reply standing up. I notice the absence of my hoodie, my headphones, and my beanie. I quickly grab them and put them on before walking back to Jerome. **You're probably going to get us killed you idiot.** I mentally shrug off the thing's voice and walk out the door with my bacca.

-Time Skip-

We walk into the Team Crafted house but a fair distance is between us. I hide behind Jerome since everyone thinks I might be dead. Jerome walks into the living room with a smile on his face and a spring in his step to where every member is situated. I stay hidden when the members look away from their conversations. "What are you so happy about?" Sky asks Jerome smirking. "Oh it might have something to do with…" Jerome grins and steps to the side. "Me." I say smiling. "Oh my Notch!" Sky exclaims. "Looks like the Hunger Games are going on as scheduled then dood." Ian laughs. "We were going to have it postponed with you near death and all but wow! Notch must've given you a second chance!" Sky says happily. "Something like that." I shrug. "Looks like you got your lover boy back." Sky whispers to Jerome but my cat ears amplify his voice. Both Jerome and I immediately turn to each other and blush. I laugh awkwardly and rub the back of my neck, "Heheh shaddap." "It's okay biggums, Adam knows." Jerome whispers to me. I slowly nod, still slightly confused.

**Lover boy?**_ I don't have anything to say to you. _**Ignorant, that's what you are. These mortals do not care for you, why do you stick around them? **_Because I choose to believe they do care for me._ **It's impossible for someone to love a creature like you. **_Don't call me that. I'm not one of… One of them. Not anymore at least. _**You are and will forever be a-**

Jerome's fingers snap in front of me sending me back to reality. "Zyke! Hello?" He says waving a paw in front of me. "Huh?" I say shifting my head. "You zoned out dood." He replies. "Oh, sorry I was uh. Thinking, about something." I say awkwardly. "Well okay then, so see you!" Sky says turning and walking off. "Wait what happened?" I ask to Jerome as he pushes me out the door. "Nothing G, just walking you back to the orphanage." He sighs. "Oh." I say disappointedly.

The walk back is silent, neither one of us try and strike up a conversation, we simply don't have the energy. We make it to the orphanage in no time. I peck his cheek and walk inside; I immediately head to my room. I collapse onto my bead and fall asleep in wait for the games…

-Time Skip-

"Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour." A voice booms through the huge glass dome. All of us orphans jump off our pedestals and head for the chests. I open the first one and in it I find a stick. Only, a stick. _Great, just my luck._

I run off from spawn as fast as I can. Surprisingly enough, no one had died in the raid and everyone made it out in their alliances. While I run I come across a broken wood house and duck inside for cover. I search the entire first floor and find nothing so I decide to search the top floor. I head up the stairs and round a corner to see the one and only, Kat Glimmer.

"I've been expecting you." She grins evilly while sharpening her iron sword with her claws. I turn the corner to flee but I'm stopped halfway down by who? Moona Hena. "You're not going anywhere." She smirks shoving me back up the stairs. Both Kat and Moona stalk towards me, twisted smiles planted upon their faces. I back away and reach a balcony hanging over a cliff. I hear an evil cackle behind me. I turn to be face to face with Nikki Epsom. "We know what you are." She says bluntly. _Wait what? How?!_ **And you screwed us. **_ How was I supposed to know they followed us that night?_ "And sorry but, we can't let you win." Moona says with venom lacing her words. "We have to kill you." Kat says bluntly. I spin around to face her but I then feel her sword pressed against my neck. "Can't believe you thought we were trying to be nice to you, you're pathetic. I wish Dakota killed you." She hisses, pressing harder.

Tears start to well in my eyes as I feel my hearts start to drop little by little. "P-please." I stutter. "Look he's begging for mercy." Nikki mocks in a pet voice. "J-just do i-it…" I say through tears. Kat doesn't hesitate as she slits my throat causing blood to splatter everywhere. Moona jumps and slashes her claws into my flesh, tearing at the skin and leaving deep gashes. Nikki smirks and levitates me into the air and over the balcony. She waves at me as I fall and in my mind, the only thing there is Jerome. I strike the ground as the cannon sounds.

I respawn in the spectator room. I turn to see Jerome and Adam chatting away close to the exit. I run up to them and envelop Jerome in a hug. "What the Nether are you doing?" Jerome scowls. "What are you talking about?" I ask pulling away. I see Adam hand Jerome three gold ingots after. "Really Adam? The gold for pretending to date him." Jerome frowns at Adam. _No, this can't be happening… _"Hey at least I gave you some butter!" Adam replies. Jerome shakes his head. "Ugh, besides, I'm gonna be late for my date with Becky." Jerome says walking off. "No. Biggums wait!" I yell catching up to him. "Don't call me that you fag!" Jerome yells at me. I stop dead in my tracks. _He did not just call me that… _**Yes he did. Told you no one can love you but did you listen? No.** _Shut up! _I shake my head as tears form in my eyes while Jerome walks towards a female bacca who I presume is Becky. He leans over to her and plants a kiss on her lips before looking over at me and smirking. "I never loved you." He says to me.

I run past him, tears streaming down my face. My heart is now shattered into over a billion pieces. I run to the orphanage and lock myself in my room. I open up the bathroom door and walk inside. I fling open the cabinet doors under the sink and search them. Eventually I find a small, thin blade. I pull it out and scramble to roll up my left sleeve. I place the blade against my wrist and slowly drag it across. _No one will love me…_ I cut. _My past defines me… _I cut. _My family, I have failed them…_ I cut. I cut, I cut, and cut, and cut, over and over again. Soon I lay limp in a pool of my crimson blood. My limbs fall numb and I drift out of consciousness. _I'm coming Mother and Father… I'll be there soon…_

* * *

Well on that depressing note I will end it off. Aren't I the greatest? You all probly hate me now don't you?  
Crow: I should hope they do! You forked up the story!  
Yep!  
Kat, Nikki and Moona: You made us evil!  
Yep!  
Jerome: I called my boyfriend a fag!  
Yep!  
Zyke: I might be dead!  
Might? Try are.  
Zyke: What are yo- -falls down and dies-  
YESS ALL THE TRAGEDIES! Hate on me! SEE YAH MAH ZENS!


	13. Part 6: The Games Chapter 1

The true beginning.

Zyke's POV:  
I wake up in my bed lashing and screaming. I scramble to sit up and yank up my left sleeve. _Thank Notch, it was only a nightmare._ None of the cuts are present on my arm. **Enjoy your little dream?** "That was you?" I say aloud as no one is able to hear me. My heart seems to slow it's pace from the fast and furious pumping, to a more calmer state. **Maybe.** "I hate you." I sigh. **Hate you too.** _That dream… It felt so, so real._ **It's not hard to manipulate your fears. After all, you have so many you coward.** I shake my head and look at the watch strapped around my wrist, it's eight AM. The games start at eleven thirty.

I throw off the blankets on top of me and climb out of bed causing my amulet to dangle around my neck. I quickly throw on the usual clothes and sweater. I pull my amulet out from under my shirt and put it over, making sure it doesn't come off. Bad things happen when my amulet comes off. I grip onto it tightly and smile when my eyes flash neon for a second. I let go and feel them dim back to their almost natural state. I grab my cyan headphones and place them around my neck before I walk out the door with my head held high.

Sophia's POV:  
_Game day._ I sigh softly pulling my hair back in a messy ponytail. Jake, my golden retriever, barks at me impatiently waiting for his morning walk. I slip on a pair of brown leather boots and grab his leash from atop the dresser. I clip it onto his collar and push my shades further up my nose while ignoring my prescribed glasses on the dresser. "C'mon boy, let's go to the park." I smile down at Jake who wags his tail happily. I grab my phone which reads 'eight thirty AM', slip it into my pocket and head down the flight of stairs to exit the orphanage.

Soon enough, we make it to the park. I sit down I the bench I had met my friend (and crush) Jason on and unclip Jake's leash, letting him run around on the grass. "Hey." A familiar voice says to me. I look to my left and see Jason sit on the bench next to me. He brings Jeffrey who is walking up to Jake to greet him. "Hello." I say examining him. He isn't wearing his space suit this morning. "You're up early." He smirks. "I could say the same." I smile gently. "I'm always up at this time." I shrug looking back to the two animals playing. "Well, the early bird catches the worm am I right?" Jason chuckles. "Yep." I giggle. "Hey, do you wanna hang out after the games? Like maybe, we could see a movie?" Jason asks. "Sure, sounds fun." I grin.

Mia's POV:  
I sit up groggily in my bed and yawn. _What time is it?_ I look over to my alarms clock and scowl. _Ugh, nine o'clock?_ I sigh and stand to walk over to my dresser. I quickly get dressed, put my dark sunglasses on, and walk out the door. I walk out of the used-to-be-Nether-hole and walk towards Cupquake's Bakery. Ever since Mr. Willow was fired, or well, turned into a freakish dragon and flew away, everything seemed to get better. No one has been beaten as of yet, and no one goes without food since we got a new supervisor. Everyone feels safer now. _Bet that kid who got beat everyday sure does feel better now, what was his name? Zeke? Zick? Whatever his name was. _I sigh and continue down the sidewalk.

"Mia? That you dood?" Someone asks from behind me. I turn to look around and see the crazy cake lover, Ian, jogging up to me. "Hi Ian." I smile as he catches up. "Hey." He replies while grinning widely. "What're you going here?" I ask as we start walking. "Well, I was just around, looking for you." He smirks. "Oh you were now? Why?" I reply looking to him. "Well," Ian grabs my hand, "Maybe I want to spend some time with you."

Moona's POV:  
An obnoxious beeping is sounding from an annoying clock we stole, I mean bought. It does it every half hour and annoys the crap out of me. _Yep, nine thirty. Right on time._ I sigh and turn my attention away from the infernal device. "Thanks for helping me brush my hair Kat." I smile feeling the brush going through my long hair. "Anytime." She replies. "What's the plan?" I ask. "Meet up with Hunter, and kill everyone but Zyke. Trust no one else. Try to win if you want, but I won't." Kat states. "Why?" I ask turning around on the stool I am situated on. "There re others that want to, no, need to win more than me." She shrugs. "So you think Zyke needs to win?" I ask looking up to Kat. "Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not a fortune teller, but I have a hunch that he needs a family, especially now that he hates our guts and won't make other friends." She responded. "I guess you're right but, why were we even trying to protect him in the first place again?" I ask with a sigh.

"Remember how I told you I had a water elemental mentor? Back when I didn't know how to steal? Well, that guy was Zyke's dad, and he made me promise to protect Zyke should something happen to him." She answers. "Zyke's father is a water elemental?" I gape. "So, you promised to his father to protect him, so the mafia's protecting him?" I ask for reassurance. "Yeah. The old man taught me, and I taught all of you, so we owe it to him. He also told me just about everything I need to know about Zyke to subdue his abilities for his safety. Should the time come, I could use his weaknesses for everyone's safety." She assures.

"He must've been a good teacher." I smile. "We're the best thieves in town." My face sets down into seriousness. "And, Nikki told us what he can do. He's dangerous." I point out. "Being half dragon isn't the problem we have to deal with. There's something else, something that you may have seen at the park fight. But that's not my secret to tell, and I'm sure you can handle yourself. By himself, Zyke's a wimp." She jokes with a snicker. "He is pretty weak." I chuckle. "And what was that about anyway? The deeper voice, the change in colour contrast. What was that about?" I ask. "Not my secret to share, sister. Without his genes, magic, us, and hybrid-ness all combined, he would have been dead by now. I intend to keep it that way." She avoids the question. I frown. Why is she keeping this so secret? I shake my head and sigh. "Whatever."

Nikki's POV (9:30):

"Walking down the street want something to eat so I got some fro-yo, YOLO" I say scooping up a bit of my frozen yogurt. "Then I was like WHAT? So I wiggled my butt, but then I saw Quentin? So now I'm spyin'," I say as I spot the mudkip sitting at a public pool. I quickly slide into the shadows. "See a little fish, gonna make him a wish, see that hate no longer be, in between you and me." Quentin was on the phone with someone, sitting on a lawn chair. I dive rolled forward and landed safely in the bush behind him. I'm guessing he heard a rustling because he looked back at the bush I was hiding in. He narrowed his gaze but turned back to his conversation.

"Yeah, I don't like sorcerers... No, it isn't why I voted Seto out, though you didn't exactly see me hanging out with him either." He says into the phone. "But the sorcerers you see, throughout all of history, they are never cruel or mad, always helpful mostly glad. Not liking them is odd, you stupid little cod." I whisper under my breath. "But they're not all good, dude. You know that that group destroyed my entire home village. I was the only one that got away, and I'm pretty sure they weren't guilty." Quentin continues to his phone.

_Wait. Sorcerers destroyed his village? That's... Impossible. Wizards are the harmful ones, sorcerers are good. This doesn't make sense. _

"No, I don't think there's a possibility of my family being poisonous to humans... It doesn't matter that we were using the fresh spring water!" He comments. "Quentin?" I ask, keeping my head down. "What? Who's there? Hold on a minute, I'll call you back." He says before standing up and looking around. I slowly stand up and smile awkwardly. "Hey. I uh, I heard everything." "Oh great. You again." He mutters under his breath. "I heard that." I sighed. "Just so you know. I'm not one of those sorcerers." "What's that supposed to mean? They're all the same to me," He growls.

"I won't hurt you." I smile walking out from around the bushes. "If you didn't know, I helped save Zyke's life." "Wait what does Zyke have to do with you or me?" The fish asks suspiciously. "Well, he is a potential recruit, just shows how I will help the good." I smirk. "Hmm. Alriiiggght." He says, seemingly unconvinced. "But why would someone like you help someone like him?"

"First off. I'm a good person Mudkip. And second, what do you mean 'someone like him'?" I reply. "Why would a sorceress help a human?" Husky asks. I immediately burst into laughter. "Human? Please!" I say through laughter. "W-what's that supposed to mean?" He asks. "G-give me a minute." I say stopping my laughter. "He isn't human." I continue. "That doesn't explain anything." He snaps. I shake my head and smirk. "Jerome never said what he saw did he?" "No!" He exclaims. I guess he is getting impatient.

"Well. First off. Zyke has a cat tail and cat ears." I talked down to him like he was a toddler. "He's a hybrid?" He asks in surprise. "No shit." I roll my eyes. "He hides his tail in his pant leg and his ears in his beanie." I sigh. "He's… A hybrid?" Quentin asks again. "Yep, get it through your skull fish boy." I smirk. "I'm not a fish." He retorts. "Now, you gonna ever stop hating me or what?" I ask with a small sigh. "… Fine… But we aren't friends either, and, I'm keeping an eye on you sorceress." He warns. "Yeah well, don't think you'll do a very good job." I say, a sly grin creeping onto my face. "What's that supposed to mean." He crosses his arms over his chest. "Oh nothing." I shrug.

Crow's POV:  
"Wake the Nether up!" I yell at the boy sleeping. "Zack! Get up!" I shove his shoulder with mid strength causing him to stir in his sleep. "Five more minutes mom…" He mumbles turning his back to me. "No. Get up." I push him off the bed and roll my eyes. As soon as Zack hits the ground he jolts upright. "Ow. The Nether Crow…?" He whines rubbing his head. "Finally, I've been trying to wake you up for the past half an hour. You're a heavy sleeper you know that? And you snore, loudly I might add." I state walking over to a chest a few blocks away. "What time is it?" He asks me through a yawn. "Ten thirty." I reply taking out two apples from said chest. I smile and hand him an apple which he gratefully takes.

"Whatcha wanna do today?" Zack asks through a mouthful of apple. "Hunger Games? Remember the orphans are competing?" I remind him. "Oh yeah." He laughs awkwardly. "Forgot about it. Before we go, I need some new threads bro. Come on homie G. Ima look poppin'." He chuckles. "No, just no." I shake my head. "C'mon bro, I ain't need yo hate." He smirks. "Stop trying to be gangster. You can't pull it off." I sigh. "Ugh, fo-get you man! Fo-get you!" He screams. I let out a giggle and cease trying to stop the unintelligent speech. "Okay, fine, we'll get you some poppin' new threads ya jag." I joke. "Good." He nods.

Hunter's POV:  
I sigh and check my phone. _Eleven, good thing I'm heading down to the servers right now._ I trudge along down Cortola Drive, a long road that leads directly to the Hunger Games servers, with my head low. _It's hard liking guys, being gay is more complicated than people think. People judge, betray, disown, all because of that one 'flaw' that Notch apparently hates. You don't meet many people who are like me, and if you do, they're taken already. Why are we out casted? Thrown to the side for something we can't control, it's so stupid. Oh, I'm here already… _I sigh and look up at the huge building in front of me. _I have about half an hour to kill, maybe I can hang around._

I sigh and walk inside the large complex, no one is around as I have been expecting. I walk to the front desk, where there are a few chairs and office type stuff. Shaking my head, I walk towards the corner that leads to a hallway. As I head down I pass Mitch, the only person I have bested during trainings. "What are you doing around here?" I ask him. "Aren't you supposed to be with the other members?" "What're you doing here? You're supposed to be getting prepared for the games. They're in like half an hour." Mitch fires back with a gentle frown. "I've already trained enough." I reply. "And Mitch, learn how to tell the time." I giggle. He looks down at his watch and blushes lightly. "Yeah, whatever. You're still not supposed to be here." He defends. "Why not?" I ask circling him. "You haven't even answered my question."

"I was going to fix the item spawning mechanics. Somebody broke into here last night and messed with stuff." He sighs, but then facepalms shortly after. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone that." "I thought the servers had the best security in Spawn City." I reply. "Yeah, they're supposed to. Whoever he was, he was good." Mitch grunts sourly. "What if it's a she?" I ask. "Are you saying that my guards are too dull to catch a little girl?" He inquires harshly. "No." I shrug. "Just trying to help. And, what if there was more than one? You think about that?" "Er- just go to the rest of the orphans! You kids probably don't know the first thing about security." Mitch replies. "And of course you'd assume that!" I exclaim. "It's only what an amateur'd do."

"Go away then if you want to hate on me. Not like I care." Mitch retorts before continuing towards the front desk. "I'm not hating on you, Mitch." I sigh. I actually think I'm falling for him instead. "And you should care. When was the last time you saw your friends before today and other than setup?" "Two days ago at dinner. Why?" Mitch replies, starting to rapidly type at the computer. He hasn't even looked up at me. "Hmm. Are you lying? You seem more... Distant since we had our own makeshift game." I frown. "N-no! Leave me alone, punk. I'm trying to work." He shouts. "And I'm trying to help you. Back when I wasn't an orphan, before my parents disowned me, I had to work. They couldn't fend for themselves so I took up a job working in security and small cases in detective work." I sigh. "And first rule of being a detective, stuttering signifies lying."

"Whatever. If you're going to help me, get over here. If not, go away." He orders. I smirk and walk up behind his chair and look at the screen. I immediately see a series of random codes, none of which seems to affect spawns directly. But they were used to spawn in gold to the real world. I quietly chuckle, recognizing it as Kat's style of hacking. Drawing attention to other programs then doing the actual hack quietly. I fake sigh and turn to Mitch. "It's too complex, I don't think an expert could solve this." I lie and frown. "You're right, this guy hacked like a pro. He must be good." Mitch agrees. "Yep. Really good." I say fighting back the urge to laugh. "Well, I'll just fix this, and patch that, and add the gold spawning back in and poof! It's back to normal." Mitch commentates. "Nice job." I smile. "I didn't know you were skilled in coding." "I run this place with Jerome, so I have to be. Now shoo the games start in ten minutes." He says.

"I still have a little time." I whine. He checks his watch again and nods. "So what did you say about your parents?" "They... They disowned me." I frown. "For what?" He asks. "Because... Because I'm gay." I bite my lip and sigh. "Oh. M'kay. That's a stupid reason." Mitch frowns. "I know... No one in my village would accept us though... They say that we're mistakes, that Notch hates us." I say shakily. "That's stupid. Nobody knows that. Do you think that's true?" He asks. "Actually, yeah... Even people here aren't too accepting." I sigh. Before I know it, I am being held up by my collar with Mitch lingering above me. "Shut the hell up. That's not true and it never will be. Now get out there and win." "O-okay." I agree. "I'll do it." He lets go of me and I stumble before sprinting down the hall as fast as I can._ Why am I acting this way? Why does he have this effect on me? I don't know, but I'm going to try to win._

"Attention tributes! Report to spawn immediately! The Hunger Games will start in five minutes!" The same voice as before yells out over the speakers throughout the halls. "That's my cue." I mutter before turning sharply and skidding into the server boards. _Here it is. May the best orphan win._ I punch a sign and am teleported upon a podium of wooden planks. To my left, I believe her name is Elenor, and to my right, I believe his name is Comet.

Zyke's POV:  
Everyone is set at spawn, to my left, is Kat, and to my right... I don't know. I have never seen the guy before. "[The Fridge SG] Ten seconds before the game begins." Holographic words spell in the lower left corner of my vision. I look around before it starts, it seems as though everyone with powers has some sort of bracelet on, perhaps to seal their powers temporarily for a fair fight? Well whatever it's for, I know I am going to win. "[The Fridge SG] 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour." The words read. A mad dash is made towards the center chests as everyone grabs as many items as they can hold. I reach in for a stone sword when someone pulls me away and lunges at me with a stone axe. _Shit. _**You're done for.**

* * *

Happy now Radradha? I hope so.


	14. Twitter Accounts and Studying Counts!

WAHT UP MAH ZENS?! Guys, I am just saying, I have a twitter account! (Hence the name) And I am Xenac55 so I will be using that to update you guys if I'm working on TNR or not. Also, I am taking a little break from writing, not too long but I have exams next week and the week after. And then I'll need to relax after that because that's the start of my Summer break! So sorry TNR won't be updated for a while and follow me on Twitter! SEE YAH MAH ZENS!


	15. Part 6: The Games Chapter 2

A/N: WAHT UP MAH ZENS?! Well, behold! The long waited chapter of The New Recruit! Sorry it took so long. I barely get anything useful done in the Summer. Hopefully when school starts back up on the 2nd I'll get more chapters done quicker! That should be all... Proceed.

* * *

Zyke's POV:  
_I am not!_

The boy lunges forward with his axe. I swiftly leap out of the way putting my cat reflexes to some good use for once. He turns towards me and charges again. I have to admit, I do admire his determination. I smirk and charge as well. Before he can strike me down, I jump in the air and over him, his axe just barely missing me. I land with ease and turn around. Before he could react I punched him in the balls and kneed him in the face as he crouched down. He falls on his ass, the axe falling out of his hands and landing a few feet from him. I give him a crazed smile before picking up the axe and walking over to him. He tries to scramble away but I step on his ankle roughly. He turns to look at me with pleading eyes as blood (merely a special effect of the games) trickles down from his nose.

"Look who has the upper hand now." I smirk.

I toy with the axe in my hand, bringing his terror to an all-time high. After a minute or two, I drive the axe into his skull without any warning. The light fades from his eyes as his body falls limp. The cannon soon fires off as I see, "Luke Delarosa was slain by Zyke Lander," written in blood red lettering in the virtual chat. I grin and sort through his items, taking his armor also. Everyone fled in the midst of the fight. Afraid I'd kill them too.

I stand alone in the Cornucopia, myself one of the fourteen remaining tributes in this huge map made by the team. I decide to quickly look through the chests but manage to only find raw and cooked fish. I quickly toss the cooked ones aside and put the raw ones in my inventory. I can't help it. I love them raw.

**Idiot, take the cooked fish! It heals more!**

_Why do you care? _

**I… I don't. **

_Sure you don't. _

**Piss off.**

_You're trapped in my head, I can't piss off._

**Smart ass.**

_Thank you! _

I can sense the nameless entity roll its eyes and sigh. It moves to sit in the corner of my mind. I smile and realize I had been walking and I guess you can say talking. I walked all the way to the house in my nightmare.

_Nope. Screw that._

And with that, I turn on my heel and walk the opposite direction.

[…]

Kat's POV:  
I strike my iron sword down into the poor girl's chest.

"Next time, don't run. It'll hurt a lot less," I whisper before twisting it and pulling out. Soon, she is laying limp in a pool of her own blood.

"Mal Reese was slain by Kat Glimmer," shows up in the chat box as her cannon sounds. Only thirteen tributes remain.

"Nice one Kat," Moona smiles and walks up to me.

"Told you I could handle her, Moona," I smirk. "Now get moving. We still need to find Hunter by nightfall."

"Already found 'em," Nikki smirks as she walks in the clearing from behind a bulky tree. "He almost killed me, but I found him," she adds.

"As long as he's here. So we know the plan?" I ask.

"Yes," they all say in unison.

"But," Hunter sighs.

"But what?" I ask and take a step towards him.

"I need to win. I made a promise to," he admits.

"Who did you promise?" Moona asks threateningly.

"Mitch. I promised Mitch," Hunter mumbles quietly, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Why would you? From what I gathered he doesn't even want another member!" Nikki yells.

"Keep it down!" I say harshly. "Remember, we're being hunted," I remind them.

After a few moments of silence, Hunter speaks up again.

"I need to win," he states with a small sigh.

"Fine then. Just don't be surprised when we hunt you down in your own shadow. Let's go," I say. I signal the girls to follow as I start walking away.

_Zyke is the only one that needs to win._

"Kat, stop," Hunter says in a hushed voice.

I stop and turn my head a quarter of the way around. My tail twitches, telling him to continue.

"I'll help him," Hunter sighs, "But," he continues, "When it comes to the death match, I _am_ going to win," he states firmly

I quickly turn back to him. "Just hurry it up," I roll my eyes and start walking away from him. Hunter smiles and starts walking next to us.

[…]

Mia's POV:  
Snap!

Crack!

Snap!

The breaking twigs on the ground just keep on coming. No matter how hard I try, I can't escape them. Even high up in the trees, like now, they can see me. I need to find a somewhere to stay, but, I can't find anywhere. My best option is to climb one of the tallest trees. Hopefully then I can escape.

"Faster!" A tribute yells from below.

I quickly look below to see two girls and a guy.

From what I can tell the first girl has her brown hair in a ponytail and is wearing black sunglasses. She looks to be pale and wears an unbuttoned swampy green jacket with a black undershirt. She wears black pants. I think her name is Sophia.

From what it looks like, the second girl has shoulder length grey hair. She has light grey dog ears poking out of her hair with a fluffy grey tail coming out of her black jeans. She is wearing a dark purple long sleeve shirt. I believe her name is Jess.

The boy it seems has flipped up blonde hair. He looks tanned and wears a dark grey long sleeve with dark blue jeans. Think his name's Comet.

Either way, they aren't showing any signs of losing me. I need to get away, and fast. If I have any chance of surviving, I have to try.

I never got a weapon from the Cornucopia, so, either I hide it out, or find a chest. And behold, a chest strapped to a tree a few away from myself. I quickly jump across the flimsy limbs towards said chest. I flip open and a bow with half durability lies inside along with a quiver of sixteen arrows. I smirk to myself and quickly take them out. I turn below me and point out the bow. Glad I trained with one before the games.

I load up and arrow and fire down at Jess. She yelps as it just passes her face. I smirk before pulling out another arrow. That one was a warning shot, and this time, I won't miss. Before she has a chance to look up, the arrow flies from the wooden weapon and into the top of her head. Her right ear twitches as the other two watch her. She falls to the ground, dead; a pool of blood starts to form around her.

"Jess Hardy was shot by Mia Fierce," shows up in chat. Only twelve tributes remain. I smirk to myself and make my way higher in the tree. A rustling is made to my right. I look over and see a pair of grey eyes looking at me. I draw my bow and aim at whoever it is. The eyes widen and whoever it is tries to get into better light. A girl, pale, and thin shifts into the sun's lighting. She's wearing a pine green outfit; a tee, jacket, and jeans. A quiver is on her back so I assume she also has a bow. She places a finger to her lip, signaling me to be quiet. She points towards the ground and I can't help but look.

The girl pulls out an arrow and shoots it in the distance at… A rope? It snaps, causing a well woven cage made out of twigs and sticks to fall on top of the other two tributes. I look over in amazement as they struggle to break free. I look back to my right but only hear rustling and see some branches moving. I sigh, she already left.

* * *

So? You like? No important characters got got! And, I have some news. I have another OC fic going. I do not need requests, I just wanted you guys to check it out, see if you like it. It's called Butterflies. It's a romance fanfic about myself and the guys in Rooster Teeth. (No I am not shipping myself with all of them, gawd) I also have another Team Crafted fanfic called Crumbling Connections. It is a non-OC story with the elemental AU. I will try to get the first REAL chapter of it up later today, along with chapter two of Butterflies. Follow me on Twitter for updates on these, I'm Xenac55 on Twitter, link in my bio. That'll be all. SEE YAH MAH ZENS!


	16. Part 6: The Games Chapter 2 and a half

A/N: IMPORTANT! Okay so I didn't know what to do for the next chapter so... This happened. Also. Remember if you haven't voted I still have the winners' poll up on my account page. Also. I can't stress this enough, please PM me if you want your OC/OCs in the sequel! All from this one are welcome to return but if I don't get a response, I will cut the OC.

* * *

Zyke's POV:  
It's cold, oh so cold. I can't take it out here. I am visibly shaking right now. This is bad. Surviving the first night is crucial if I am to survive, and, win the games. I can't make a fire, that's out of the question. If you are stupid enough to make a fire then you're as good as dead. It jeopardizes your life, the worst possible thing to do. But I have to survive.

_I can't handle this! I need heat! _

**Oh you do, do you? I never could have guessed that a cold blooded creature such as you would need heat. Where would I have come up with that crazy idea? **

_I hate you._

I have a dark, navy blue backpack slung over my shoulder, my twenty seven empty inventory slots. Also, a leather helmet placed on my head. I'm practically a beacon out here. My colours are too bright. I can go high up in the trees and sleep for the night, but there's always that chance I could fall asleep and plummet to my death, waking up in the spectate area. I shiver feeling the cold wind brush past me. I need to think fast.

"Notch damn it's cold out here," I say, rubbing my arms with my hands in a futile attempt to stay warm.

**Do you think I'm not cold up here, dragon? **

"It isn't my fault that I'm cold blooded," I mutter.

**Yeah. It's your bloody parents' faults isn't it? It's always their fault.**

"Don't talk about them," I growl. "It's bad enough dealing with your ass. I don't need you talking about my _family_." The entity rolls its eyes and sits down in the corner of my mind.

I need sleep if I am to have the energy to fight tomorrow. But, I'll die if it gets too cold. I need to find a cave, go deep inside, and burn something. I really hope no one is watching me in the spectator area right now.

I hold onto my amulet in one hand and close my eyes. When they snap open they are a bright neon version of what they once were. My pupils no longer little circles, but turning into thin black slits. The woods seem to light up all at once and I can see further than before. A cave, I smile, a cave comes into view on the side of one of the blocky mountains. I blink a few times, removing my little hybrid trait for now. I barely ever use it, only my teleports, speed, and flight occasionally but that's only like once a month, sort of in the "sight or flight" sense but in literal terms.

I walk over to the cave. It's decent, wide and a high ceiling. Actually, it's perfect. I smile and tread deeper into the dark depths.

Water droplets trickle down from small stalactites from the ceiling. Clean water, excellent.

The cave seems to only get longer, wider, and taller as I march on down. I can probably stop around here. No one will be able to spot me from the entrance so I should probably set up camp. I can make a small fire, cook up some beef quickly (as I had slain a few cows earlier and got a good thirteen mid-sized slabs), then go to sleep.

_But oh no. How will I _ever_ make a fire?_

**Sarcasm?**

_No shit._

**Fuck you too.**

_Peace bitch._

This place is about to be in flames…

Zack's POV:  
"Hey, you lost feed on Zyke's cam," I say nonchalantly, walking by Sky, Deadlox, and Quentin. Of course I didn't do it, please. Okay fine I did it.

"What?" Sky asks, turning to face me. He stops in his tracks, eyeing me up. "Uh, thanks. We'll get right on it," he says, nervously walking over to Jason and making wild gestures while pointing at me. Wonder what that's about? Nervous around me? I should hope not, I mean I haven't given him reason to be nervous around me. At least not yet. This story is drifting more and more from my original plan. Talk about fast acting consciousness capabilities.

I sigh and turn, seeing Jerome sitting alone at a table, mug of coffee in hand… Paw… Whatever. His eyes trained on Zyke's monitor. He doesn't even notice moi? Weird. I mean I look almost exactly like his boyfriend. I put on a smile but it fades quickly. I shake my head walk over, pulling up a chair to be on the opposite side of him.

"I don't think we've been formerly introduced. Zackary Xenac, it's a pleasure," I smirk, holding out a hand to the bacca. He looks over at me, a slightly confused look on his face. He hesitantly grabs my hand a shakes it.

"Jerome Aceti," he replies. "Sorry but… Do I know you? You look really familiar." I smile and laugh. "You look just like… Like him…" He looks back to Zyke's fuzzy monitor and then back at me. "Are you two related?"

"Cousins," I say a little too quickly. "You might have seen me when Zyke went all cray cray. You know, I only teleported you there and all."

"Oh that's right! I'm such a stupid bacca," he shrugs. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Mhmm yeah sure. So, how is the loverboy?"

"Loverboy? Oh, no! No no no! Zyke and I, we- I mean, uh, we aren't-"

"Dating?"

"Yeah! I mean no. We uh, we aren't together.

"Well I just coulda sworn you two were. You'd look good together," I say with a wink.

"Uh, thanks"

"Okay, cut the shit. Why are you lying to me?"

"What? I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. You two are dating."

"No, we aren't."

"Yes, you are."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Jerome, he told me. I know you two are and I'm fine with it so stop being so paranoid."

"Wha…? You-you are?" He asks in disbelief.

"Of course! I also know that he loves you. He'll do whatever it takes to win for you." I can't really see it too well, but I'm sure he's blushing a bit. He smiles.

"You think so?"

"I know so," I grin. "Not that I doubt he'll win."

"He's the only one that deserves it."

"Well, others deserve it too. It all comes down to the determination they have to make them win," I shrug.

"Well, yeah I guess."

"By the way, anyone else know about you two?"

"Adam knows. I don't think anyone- oh! And Mitch I think. He was kinda upset about it though."

"I see. Not that I actually saw it go down or anything, no! Why would I have seen it. That would've meant I was spying. I wasn't spying or snooping! Nope, nope, nope!" I laugh nervously and rub the back of my neck. "I should probably stop talking."

"You were there weren't you?" He asks, giving me a straight, serious face.

"Kinda?"

"But how? Wait… Teleportation. Never mind then."

"Yeah. And to think that on top of Mitch's heart breaking over you, this place gets broken into, causing what? Over a couple stacks of gold to spawn into the real world?"

"How do you know that? That's top secret information."

"Not so top secret when seven other people know about it."

"What?!"

"Yup. Gotta go bye!" I grin, snap my fingers and teleport away before he can get another word in.

"God dammit," Jerome mutters. Oh, you thought I left? Please. I'm just up in the air vents looking down on everyone like the all-powerful overlord I am. Well, not all-powerful but you get it. I'm kinda awkwardly looking down on them.

"I KNEW IT! OH MY NOTCH JASON, I TOLD YOU!" Adam yells, pointing to the chair that I was sitting in. "I TOLD YOU I'M NOT CRAZY!" They look like ants down there.

"What's going on?" Jerome asks.

"That kid! He just disappeared!" Jason replies.

"Yeah. He teleported away," Jerome shrugs as if it's no big deal.

"But that's impossible!" Adam protests. Oh Adam, if only your ant sized self knew.

"Nope. He's teleported me around before."

"WHAT?!"

"Dood, chill. He's Zyke's cousin."

"And I say again; WHAT?!" I laugh at Adam's remark, _loudly_. Jason and Adam freeze, slowly looking up and seeing me up in the vents.

"Um, how y'all doing?" I say awkwardly, waving down to them.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Adam yells. Well… This is going to be interesting.


	17. Keyboard Break

me Keyboard Break. me CoPy PasTe. me idiot


	18. Part 6: The Games Chapter 3

A/N: Remember to PM me or review if you want your current OC in Book 1: The New Recruit to be involved in the sequel!  
WARNING! OCS NOT CONFIRMED TO ME BEFORE THE LAST CHAPTER IS UPLOADED WILL BE DISCARDED.

* * *

BOOM!

The cannon fires. Wait, the cannon just _fired._ It's the middle of the night, we're in an open field, and it fired.

"Guys, you all okay?" I ask, yawning and blinking the sleep away from my eyes.

"Hmm," Moona moans as she slowly sits up and rubs her right eyes. "I'm fine, Kat."

"Me too," Hunter grumbles.

Silence.

"Nikki?" I ask again. Shuffling is her response. I sigh and relax. "I'm going to check who died." I swipe my hand, bringing up the virtual chat. "Nikki Epsom was slain by Comet Blaize," I read off. I shake myself until completely awake and grab the hilt of my iron sword, gripping it tightly as I get to my feet. "Get up, now!" I order, getting into battle stance. The other two's eyes burst open and they join me on either side

A clap of thunder resonates through the arena, the sky flashing as the bolt of electricity strikes down at the end of the field, a figure running off in the distance. We all back up against each other, if they want to sneak up on us, they'll have a hard time trying.

Another thunderclap, the strike sounding as if it struck right next to-

"Fire!" Hunter yells. Both Moona and I share a worried glance before we sheath our weapons and turn heel, running away with Hunter. It's spreading quickly. Unnaturally. It must be a trick of the games.

"For the love of Notch... We gotta run fast and be like Katniss! Stick together; don't let them split us up. We run like a pack, all behind me," I yell at them, sprinting forward, away from the flames. Before I can turn to check, I hear their footsteps following me.

I reach back into my inventory and pull out our only map. It's probably the only one in the arena. I hold it up and watch as it slowly fills in my location since all other tributes hidden by an enchantment on the map. The border of this section of the woods is farther away than I thought. We have a good fifteen minutes of sprinting before we get out of here.

"Well? How far? Are we screwed?" Moona asks, panting.

"We aren't screwed. Now that Nikki's gone we have to work even harder to bring the plan into fruition!" I reply, looking back at the two and seeing the fire start to spread to the leaves above us. "Faster! Come on!"

"Pick up the pace, Moona!" Hunter exclaims. "She said you can make it, so you can! Stop slacking!"

"Hunter, I'm going as fast as I can! I don't see you going any faster!" Moona points out. Okay, now is not the time for this. We need to get out of here alive.

"Moona. Shut. Up," I hiss. She does, so I focus on the land in front of us. A small creek is coming up, nothing that any human can't jump.

As I jump the creek I hear a loud thump and a splash, followed by a yelp. I turn heel and see Moona trapped underneath a burning log. Her screams bellowing through the forest. "Moona!"

Hunter grabs my arm as I darted to help her. "Hey, she's dead, if game makers want her dead; she's a dead girl walking."

"I'm not leaving her behind," I snap, breaking free from his grip. Moona's desperately trying to pry the log off of her. Even if I save her she'll most likely have a broken leg. How are we going to deal with that? No. I'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

I charge the log and push it off of her. She stands up and it's obvious she can't walk on her own. "Sis, on my back, now." She struggles up onto me and I manage to get a good hold of her before I start running.

"Thanks," Moona mumbles before she falls unconscious. Her clothes have holes burned in them and now she has burns scattered across her body. I sprint as fast as possible to avoid the burning trees. Branches falling occasionally and I'm just barely dodging. She'll make it. Moona'll make it, won't she?

"Holy nether, you're alive. Is she?" Hunter asks when I catch up to him. "Cause something tells me that you would bring her even if she wasn't."

"Did you hear a cannon? We're not dead yet!" I yell. "Hurry up if you want to get out of this alive!" We run for a few more minutes. The burning inferno all we can see and hear.

I cough and shake my head, noticing that Hunter is stumbling. We're gonna die. They're not even giving us a chance. We were dead before this starte- oh hey there's the end of the forest. "There it is, final stretch," I yell.

The fire dives down after hitting the barrier, blocking the only way out. "What now?!" Hunter asks, about to panic.

"Uh..." I look around, seeing nothing but tree trunks and smoke. "Climb! Up the trees, over the fire. If we hold our breath, it'll work!"

"Are you sure this will work?" Hunter yells up at me as we scramble up one of the few trees that aren't completely on fire. I roll my eyes and continue up. Luckily the fire isn't going too high at the barrier. A few branches from the lowest seem to be high enough. I run off the edge and jump, knowing there's a pond on the other side. I saw it on the map earlier.

The fall is refreshing, all of the air on the other side is fresh, and I take a breath before my body and Moona's are plunged into the cool water.

I smile as I pull my head up above the water. It quickly fades when I don't see Hunter coming down. "Do you want to die up there?! Jump! It'll be fine!"

He sighs and disappears from sight before he leaps off and lands next to me. When he emerges again, he smirks and splashes me playfully.

"Hey!" I laugh. I pull Moona over to the edge of the pond and swim over to Hunter, quickly grabbing his shoulders and dunking him under the water.

He dives under and reappears behind me, where he grabs the nape of my neck and laughs. "Catch a kitty by her nape."

"Hunter," I mewl, trying to get out of his grip. I meow as I escape his grip. "If you had a tail it would've so been yanked by now," I smirk.

"Mhmm. If I was straight, I would kiss you for how cute you look," Hunter teases, which I blush lightly at. I hate being a cat sometimes.

"But you won't because of little Mitchy!" I grin. I giggle lightly as he shies away.

Hunter lets go of my neck, and I wade to the edge of the pond and pull myself out. "So, how bad is she?" Hunter asks, serious again.

"Let's go check." We both walk slowly over to Moona.

"I'll check her pulse," Hunter says, kneeling down beside my sisters limp body.

_Please be alive. Please, Moona, please. _She can't be dead, right? It's only a few, well, a lot of burns actually, and a broken leg but she's strong. But that fire. How did it spread so quickly? There was only one lightning strike nearest the three of us. The team couldn't have predicting it growing that quickly, or being of that strength, I mean, they're no geniuses.

I turn and blink to see if my vision isn't lying to me. The fire; gone, all traces of it. The trees, not a scorch mark, not a hint of ash on the ground, or even the fallen branch that struck Moona. The leaves look so healthy and lush blowing there in the slight wind. The team must be planning on springing this trap on someone else, why else would they-

BOOM!

"Moona!" I yell, quickly turning and rushing over to her side, grabbing onto one of her burned hands. "No, not now."

"Kat, it wasn't Moona," Hunter says, his brow furrowed as he looks at the virtual chat.

"What?" I ask looking over to him. A soft cough comes below me and a sigh of relief escapes my mouth. I pull her close and bury my face in her neck. "You're alive. Oh thank Notch you're alive," I mumble against the fabric of her shirt.

"Not… too… hard…" Moona says weakly, taking in deep breaths in between each word. She coughs, a bit of black smoke escaping her lungs.

"Sorry," I say, loosening my grip and sniffling. "Who died?"

"Dagger Zeledon… Umm… He was killed by Zyke."

"Oh," I reply, nodding slowly.

After a long silence between us, save for a few coughs from Moona, we try and decide what we can do next. And how. One of us is severely injured and she'll need a branch tied around her leg to keep it straight, and a walking stick to avoid having to put too much pressure on it. We could go collect some edible berries since I don't have any food in my inventory. We could even-

"Let's get her a walking stick!" Hunter grins, like he's come up with the absolute best possible plan ever.

"But don't you think one of us should stay here to, y'know, keep her safe? She isn't exactly in the greatest condition."

"Then you go, I'll stay." Hunter walks over to Moona and sits cross-legged next to her. I sigh and nod.

"Alright fine. But if you let someone even lay a finger on her, I swear to Notch I will break your neck," I growl, pupils narrowed and my tail stiff and puffed up. Hunter just looks at me for a second before smiling.

"You do that Catnip Evergreen," he says brightly, causing me to glare at him.

"Shut up and keep an eye on her," and with that, I head out.

Around an hour later and I've come up with nothing. The team decided it would be an amazing idea to make this forest entirely out of metal. I can't cut down any of the branches down and a hollow sound comes out of them when I hit one.

"Where are all of the fucking trees?" I ask to myself. Moona might already be aware and wondering where I went.

"And this stupid charm! Ugh! I wish I could just rip it off and use my jumping skills to scale the tree and assess this aerially. Then I could-

BOOM!

_Who is it now?_ I pull up the chat and freeze mid-step.


	19. Part 7: The Victor? Chapter 1

A/N: WAHT UP MAH ZENS?! Been a while huh? (Brownie points for you who read while like they did in that one Family Guy episode) Remember that I do still have the poll up for guessing who wins, and I also have a new story up! It's a collab with kfcrowe called Brink and there are only two chapters so far and it is mainly OC based for now but later on there will be some more Youtubers in it. This I believe is also the third last chapter in this story. Oh yeah I almost forgot, make sure to follow me on Twitter for more updates! Xenac55 is my name. **REVIEW OR PM ME IF YOU WANT YOUR OC TO BE IN BOOK 2 THAT WAS ALREADY IN THIS BOOK! NO NEW OCS YET!**

* * *

Zyke's POV:  
I look behind my shoulder and see that stupid boy still chasing me with his knives in hand.

With a wicked grin, he drew his arm back and threw his knife towards me. A girl pops out in front of me from behind a bit of rubble and throws herself in front of me. She chucks her sword at him, and it gets caught in his skull… and he falls.

_BOOM!_ The cannon fires.

She turns her head to look at me, and I notice brown ears perking out of her head. It… It's Kat.

"Are you alright, Zyke?" She asks in a raspy voice. I nod and ready my weapon towards her. She turns her head back to look at the fallen tribute. "His name is Chad. He wouldn't fit in with Team Crafted. You however Zyke, do."

In surprise, I lower my weapon and furrow my brows. "What in the name of Notch are you talking about?" I ask.

She turns her head back to me. "You will fit in with Team Crafted. You deserve to be their new member, after all the shit you go through at the orphanage. I had friends with me in this game. I made them protect you," she's interrupted by a coughing fit. "It's because they wouldn't fit with Team Crafted either. They will be fine here, and get adopted by a regular family. And they will. Two of them died too, so. You though, you need a better ho-me," she smiles warmly, surprising me with a voice crack at the end.

Apparently she's surprised too, because she shakes her head and falls to one knee.

"Hold on Kat… you need to talk to him," she grumbles to herself. "You're about to go into Death Match, Zyke. Take my sword and his knives, and beat the other tributes. Your future depends on it."

"What are you talking about? You get your own sword, and we'll win together. Then we can have a battle once we're the last ones," I say, walking up to her.

She smiles and shakes her head again. "No… you see, I won't make it," she says, turning to me.

I gasp at the knife from the tribute in her stomach. "No, no, no, no, no! You're going to be fine, we just need some health potions and-" As I talk, I wrap my arms around her and lay her on the ground.

"Zyke." She interrupts, "I don't want to win. I want you to win. Now do me a favour, Zyke." With tears brimming in my eyes, I nod. "Win, for me," and with that, her body fades.

_BOOM! _The cannon fires.

Tears streak down my face. I wipe my tears away and stand up, grabbing the sword and knives that were left in the piles of abandoned items. I will win. For Kat – no, for myself.

Kat's POV:  
I stand in front of a collection of screens, seven of which showing the remaining tributes.

"You threw it. Why did you throw it?" A raspy voice asks. I already know it's Ty, so I don't bother to look away from Zyke's screen.

"I told you. There are others that deserve it. And this one deserves it," I say, pointing at Zyke's screen, my voice lacking emotion. His eyes still look upset, but his face is stone cold.

"I don't understand," Ty says in dismay.

"You don't have to understand. You just have to make the right decision. You can't make your decision based on pity. Respect me for my opinions. And my opinion is that Zyke Lander would be the perfect addition to Team Crafted."

Ty steps beside me and watches Zyke's screen with me. "For the girl," he mumbles, and my mouth raises into a smirk.

_"A heart of pure intentions. He doesn't just want to win to join Team Crafted, he wants to win to fulfill his promise to me, and only a short while ago, and he hated me. He is for sure, the new recruit."_

3rd Person: (Weird format change just go with it)  
"You better win," Kat smiles as Ty steps away to go talk with Adam.

"I still can't believe Hunter let me die."

"I was watching his screen the whole time. He didn't see her coming."

"Moon, Nikk, shut up, you're ruining the moment," Kat sighs, turning around and heading towards the table that currently holds her friends.

* * *

"Are you sure this'll work?" Mia asks as Elenor ties the single remaining vine around the adjacent tree. "Definitely," Elenor grins, double knotting the vine and stepping back to marvel at her work.

"Care to explain how it works before Comet's crew gets here?"

"Gladly. The vine that I rigged up is attached to another tree. The other vine is held by a stake about fifty feet from here and perpendicular to our location. I and when tripped on, the stake will loosen and come out of the ground; releasing a rock about thirty pounds in weight to fall at ten miles an hour. It will land on a branch set up like a catapult, causing a stone sword to be thrown. The sword will then cut through a series of vines and will set free a net, trapping them and entangling them inside," Elenor grins.

Mia blinks a few times at her. "Care to repeat that in English?" She asks, causing Elenor to roll her eyes.

"Bad people twip, they get caught in twap," Elenor says in a baby voice.

"Humph," Mia huffs, "Is that all?"

"Nope. One of the vines that will get cut will also release the dozen arrows; killing them and making it look like they killed themselves in the chat.

"That's-"

"Ingenious?"

"I was gonna say "A good plan" but that works," Mia shrugs.

A rustling comes from behind the two, and out pops a miniature monkey with a tail at least twice as tall as its body. It has brown fur and silver eyes.

"Aww, Elenor says, smiling at the creature.

"Don't get too close," Mia warns, "Who knows what the team did to it." Mia grabs Elenor's wrist and starts leading her away from the marsupial.

"It's fine," Elenor replies, pulling away and walking towards the small creature. The monkey smiles and cocks its head to the side. "Hi little guy, do you want to-"

The monkey lunges at her face, fangs bared and claws out, screeching, and clawing at her face.

Elenor screams, grabbing onto the beast and stumbling backwards. She trips over the rope and in a matter of seconds the net is over her, arrows protruding from her body, and a pool of blood forming around her limp figure. The monkey smiles innocently, sitting on top of her body. Mia shakes her head and walks away.

"I told her to be careful," she says, unfazed.

**Elenor Rock committed suicide.**


	20. Part 7: The Victor? Chapter 2

A/N: WAHT UP MAH ZENS?! So we're almost done with _The New Recruit_. This is the third last chapter of this story, maybe. There's still The Victor? Chapter 3 and Part 8 whose name I have not come up with yet. This chapter is gorey to say the least. It's probably one of the more darker things I've written and is most likely the darkest thing I will write for this series. The poll will be taken down tomorrow and also remember;  
**REVIEW OR PM ME IF YOU WANT YOUR OC FROM THE NEW RECRUIT IN THE SEQUEL! YOU'RE OC WILL BE DROPPED IF I AM NOT NOTIFIED BEFORE THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UPLOADED!**  
So and follow me on here. Follow me on twitter: Xenac55. Check me on tumblr: How About them RT Fics? And find the revised version of this on AO3 under Xenac. More chapter warning listed below...

* * *

**TRIGGER WARNINGS!  
ATTEMPTED RAPE, SEXUAL HARASSMENT, BLOOD BLOOD AND MORE BLOOD.**

* * *

**Gio**** Martinez was slain by Comet Blaize.**

Comet watches in amusement as the poor girl's severed head falls to the ground, taking in the scent of the fresh blood.

_"It feels good to kill," _he thinks to himself, grinning. _"Now all I have to do it get rid of the other one and I'll be able to continue with my plan."_

"I got some berries for us," Sophia says monotonously as she walks around a grouping of trees, her dull green clothes blending in nicely with the bushes and low-hanging leaves, "about twenty each."

"Perfect!" Comet turns, smiling kindly at her, knowing well the body and blood would be gone. "Let's settle down and eat then."

"Sure," Sophia shrugs with no second thought. He never really gave her reason to not trust him anyway, I mean, he has protected her up to this point. She walks over to him and holds his berries out towards him. But the berries are forgotten, falling to the ground as a cold, steel grip took hold of her wrist. "What are you-"

"Shut up," he snaps, voice dripping with venom and eyes glaring daggers at her.

"Comet stop-"

He raises his hand up and slaps her across the face with most of his strength; he didn't want to kill her – well, not yet at least. She used her unbound hand to hold onto her cheek, hissing in pain as the stinging sensation appeared all over the newly made mark. She accidently kneels down, which seems to be a mistake since he grabs her ponytail and yanks her head back up.

"Why are you doing this?" Sophia sputters, eyes beginning to well with tears from the pain. "What's gotten into you?!"

"My father," Comet grins sadistically. He licks his lips and slowly looks her over; pausing for a few seconds both times he passed her chest. "You look so vulnerable right now."

He crashes his lips against hers roughly, preventing her from refusing his actions. His hand moves from her wrist to her breast in one motion, the one on her ponytail on her hip.

Her eyes widen as she realizes his motives. She has to get out of there, fast. She bites down hard on his lip, the crimson blood leaving a bad taste in her mouth. She pushes him away with all her force, causing him to stumble back. Looks like her training is finally coming in handy, but not in the way she hoped she would need it, not from sexual predators. Now to escape, a kick in the groin and a punch to the face leaves him on the ground and holding his bloodied nose.

So she runs.

She runs in any direction she can. Anywhere is better than here. She just needs to get away from Comet and maybe he'll come back to his senses, hopefully. But she's never been more wrong.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Comet yells from a distance, maniacal laughter escaping his lips.

She runs faster. Faster, faster, that's all she needs to do is run faster, faster.

A thunderclap resonates from above, a blinding bolt of lightning striking ahead.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," he sings, walking out from behind a lone cedar, all traces of former injuries gone without a trace.

Sophia turns to a left, not even bothering to think of any plausible explanation of how he could have gotten in front of her.

"_You can't run,"_ she hears his whisper in her ear. She stumbles and looks back over her shoulder, but there's no one there.

Lightning bolt.

"Stop running."

Lightning bolt.

"You can't escape me."

Lightning bolt.

"You pathetic girl."

Lightning bolt, lightning bolt, lightning bolt. Each time she turns, there he is. Keeping her boxed in and running in circles like his guinea pig already fallen into his clutches.

"Ring around the rosy,  
Pocket full of posies."

And the _singing_. The children's voices chanting the eerie nursery rhyme inside her mind.

"Ashes, ashes,  
We all fall down."

She rounds the next tree, avoiding Comet again, but she gasps, tripping over a root, those children's giggling surrounding her. She tries to get up but she falls back down, her ankle. She looks back at it – still taking in rapid breaths from her constant running – and it's broken.

She scurries to the tree and curls into a ball, crying silently as she attempts to make herself small. The giggles just keep getting louder, louder. Comet's taunting becoming nearer and nearer. It's practically unbearable. She blinks away the tears in her eyes, and feels her heart race as she sees a familiar pair of dark green track shoes in front of her.

"Please," she whispers, shaking, not daring to look the monster in the eyes.

Comet smiles warmly, a glowing diamond sword – most likely enchanted – in his hand. He kneels down next to her, making her flinch as he brushes a stray hair away from her dark shades. Then he moves the blade to her neck, and she swallows the lump in her throat, hitting the sword on the way down.

And it gets darker, the yellow sun finally descending on a beautiful day, ending it. The sky fills with all different shades of oranges and pinks, wonderful. Stars become visible, and he can already count a few of them. What a perfect ending for a kill.

"Night night," he says sweetly, ignoring the hurt and desperate look in her eyes. He just can't stand to see her like that, so he pulls the sword across the exposed flesh.

She gasps for breath, the blood pouring steadily out of the slash in her neck. She grips the wound, trying to stop the blood flow as she gasps for breath while simultaneously choking on her own blood. Maybe she can save herself, maybe she can survive. But it's too late, she's dead.

Comet grins to himself, watching her struggle beneath him. He inhales deeply through the sinuses, eyes closing. He sighs in pure bliss before opening his eyes, a blank set of white eyes replacing his usual amber ones.

_BOOM!_ The cannon fires.

**Sophia Green was slain by Comet Blaize.**

**Death match will commence in five minutes.**


	21. Part 7: The Victor? Chapter 3

A/N: WAHT UP MAH ZENS?! I know I haven't updated in like four months but the last few months of school were hard for me, I failed my math final but luckily passed the course and the rest of my courses. I've been volunteering and just hanging out at home and listening to music. I'm sorry this took so long but here it is. Here is the last chapter of the games. THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS + POSSIBLE EPILOGUE! I will get to work on the sequel as soon I finish this one but I also have three other stories I'm working on so yeah. Favourite, follow, do all that good stuff. I will be back for the next update! Good damn bye! (It's in Zyke's POV btw)

* * *

I made it this far, and I'm not going down without a fight. I take a deep breath and sigh through my nose.

"Five of us left; the best and brightest narrowed down to five. The guy who teamed with Kat; Hunter. The one with the engineer; Mia. There's the loner, Brody, the asshole; Comet, and then there's myself."

"Two minutes until deathmatch."

I have my chain helmet on and leather chest plate ready, my iron sword in hand. I can so this; I will win the games.

"Sixty second until deathmatch."

**"I hope you die a slow, painful death."**

"Always so positive." I sigh, then fill my lungs with fresh, crisp air, focusing on it filling my lungs. I look over to the virtual chat seeing the command: "teleport all spawn" appear. The dizzy feeling that comes with teleporting comes around and I'm gone.

And there's yelling... Swords and armour clashing...

It's loud, really loud.

There's five of us, and the other four are already fighting themselves, Mia and Hunter, and Comet and Brody. Brody yelps, falling to the ground, his dog-like ears pushing back against his head and his tail curled around his leg. Comet kicks away his sword and he's left there... helpless, and I doubt that his leather boots will do anything.

**"I hope he guys the kid."**

_"Shut up, that's disgusting."_

And he cries for help. Brody backs up against the Cornucopia, hands covering his face in fear of the inevitable. Comet grins sadistically, driving his sword through his stomach and twisting it, Brody's shirt staining with his blood. He twists again, getting blood on his face from Brody's constant coughing of blood.

"I can't watch," I frown, crinkling my nose in disgust as I turn, face pale-

BOOM! The cannon fires.

Mia's body slowly fades, the sword that slain her protruding out of the ground. Pushing the steak back down into my system; I make eye contact and grip my sword.

_"It's now or never."_

**"Finally some action."**

I start running towards Hunter. He stands still. I narrow my eyes at him. He stays still. I raise my sword and he lowers into battle stance.

Everything I've trained for has come to this. I can't let him beat me after everything finally started looking up for me. I'm letting people in now... it's something that I'd never thought I would do ever again after my... They were killed...

"I'm not going to fight you," he says calmly, sidestepping away from my falling sword.

**"Kill him already!"**

"Bullshit," I hiss, ears twitching under my beanie. Our swords clash as I glare into his eyes, himself studying me.

"You need to trust me. We both want to win and it'll be easier with only the two of us left."

"Tell me something I want to know," I hiss, pupils narrowing into thing slits. No, I can't let my instincts take control of me. This is my body and only I am in control. I force them back to the size of "average" humans.

"As_ I had thought,"_ I think aloud, pushing back against him as he doesn't answer.

"Wait wait wait," he rushes. This guy is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Look I don't give a rats ass what you say. I have killed too many to get here, and I'm not talking about in the arena. In here you respawn, but out there... let's just say you don't want to get on my bad side," I growl, sharp canines bearing through my grin as my tail puffs out inside my pant leg ears pressing back against my head.

"Kat was right about you," he blurts out.

_"I thought she was on my side, what has she been saying about me?"_

**"Give in already and slaughter that human!"**

"Shut up," I mutter to both of them, my movements stopping only for a moment.

"You do want to win don'cha? Well," he begins, pushing his sword forward, causing me to stumble back. "She was the one who made me swear to protect you until we were the last two. And when I swear to something, I mean it." He pushes me back against one of the starting platforms. My eyes narrow at him searching for any sign that he might be lying: a bit lip, a quiver, avoiding eye contact, anything. It always comes in handy when you don't know who you can trust anymore.

**"He's not lying, now kill him!"**

"You have to trust me."

"Who is it?" It's really more of a statement than a question. I know the answer already and since Kat's good in my books and he doesn't seem to be shady... I'll trust him, for now.

He smiles and backs off from me. "It was Kat."

We stand there, staring at each other for what seems like hours. My icy glare cutting through his eyes and looking deep into his being, trying to find a reason to kill.

"Fucking Nether," I growl, taking a step forward and looking to the Cornucopia.

_"I could kill him right now. It's perfect, he's unsuspecting, and if I kill him all I'll have left to face is Comet."_

**"Why don't you just kill him then you pathetic little monster?"**

Hunter takes a stand beside me as Brody's limp, lifeless body fades away cannon firing. Comet frowns as his mutilation toy disappears around his sword.

_"This asshole is going down."_

**"For once we agree on something."**

_"It's a bloody miracle."_

"Two new ones?" Comet asks, giving a lopsided grin, not seeming to care that Brody disappeared.

"Stay out of my way and he'll go down in less than a minute," I growl, tone low, ears twitching.

"You'll die in a heartbeat," Hunter smirks, watching Comet slowly make his way across the small clearing.

"I'll stab you if you don't shut up."

"So you're backing out of our alliance? I wonder how Kat would react..."

"Fuck off."

**"Kill him!"**

_"Fuck you too!"_

"I'm serious, Zyke, she won't be pleased."

**"Yes! Give in to me! Give me control!"**

"I'll never let you control me again."

"What?"

Comet laughs, his sword driving through Hunter's shoulder. How the fuck did he get over here so quickly? This stupid bitch must've gotten to us when the ginger was distracting me.

"Shit," Hunter hisses, kicking Comet away. Comet stumbles back, the sword coming out as well. The sword went through Hunter's right shoulder. He's fucked.

"What the fuck," I say aloud, looking at Hunter's wound. His shirt's singed and there's no blood. That's impossible; there aren't any enchanted weapons or books in the arena, not even enchantment tables. Comet must be cheating his way through to victory.

"Comet's cheating us."

Hunter slowly steadies his breathing, backing up and pulling up his sword in case he need to protect himself.

"You aren't bleeding," I tell him. "The sword must have a modified Fire Aspect enchantment."

"What?"

"That isn't the sword that he used to kill Brody, that other one didn't have the purple glow of an enchanted weapon. He's cheating the system."

"But I thought that wasn't possible."

"Yeah well the servers got broken into a little while ago, three hundred and twenty four gold blocks were spawned, so it is possible to cheat if you have the means to do so."

"But how do we beat him?"

"No idea," I reply, looking to Hunter. "All out blitz?"

"All out blitz," he agrees, nodding towards me.

Comet laughs, head bowed. "You really think it'll be that easy?" He cackles again. I swallow the lump in my throat and grip my sword as best I can, despite my palms getting sweaty. He can't be serious, I mean does he really think he can take the both of us at the same time? That's suicide.

Comet looks up and gives us a small smile. No. No no no no no. His eyes, his fucking eyes. They're a blank white, no pupils, no irises, just white. But that's impossible, Comet can't- he's a demigod… Holy crap he's a demigod!

"Run," I warn Hunter, unmoved.

"What?"

"Run!" I growl.

"I'm helping you fight this ass, I'm not-"

"Fuck it," I hiss, grabbing onto his good arm and run, dragging him off. Why is this kid so Notch damn stubborn. We can't win this. The games are rigged into Comet's favour. We can't win against a demigod for Notch sake!

**"Finally figured it out?"**

_"You knew and didn't tell me?!"_

**"I don't tell you a lot of things."**

_"You're just a punk ass little bitch who only gives a damn about its own life."_

**"Well if you die I just move on to a new host. Besides, like you're any better. You won't even tell anyone that you're a-"**

"Zyke!" Hunter yells. I gasp and plant my feet in the ground, grinding to a halt by the cliff's edge. Great. Just my luck; a cliff keeping me from getting the best and most important day of my life. Maybe we can turn around and run a different way, or… or maybe try to outsmart Comet or… No. It's done, too late. The games were over before they had begun. I'm going to lose and there's nothing I can do about it, but I can go down with a fight.

"I've been looking forward to this." I can feel his breath on my neck, so disgusting and foul. Hunter and I slowly turn around, facing the thing. I gulp and look up at up as he's about half a foot taller than the both of us.

"Comet please-" I cut the sentence sword as our swords are thrown to the sides by a wave of Comet's hand. He grins and puts his hand on Hunter's chest, pushing him off the cliff. "Hunter!" I yell. Comet wastes no time as he grips my throat and picks me up, dangling me uncomfortably close to the edge.

"Zyke!" Hunter screams from below. "You can't kill me that easy, Comet!"

"What?!" Comet growls, looking out over the edge. I struggle to see but I think I see Hunter hanging off a root… a dozen feet below. He… He's alive and… spinning? Can't breathe. Can't breathe. Oh my Notch can't breathe.

"Fuck… you…" I cough out, spitting on Comet's face.

"You little bitch!" He screamed. "I will drop you off of this cliff."

"Do it…"

Comet grins and steps closer to the edge. "You know I've been wanting to do this ever since your parents killed my mother. I was only five years old," he growls."But you already lost your parents. Serves you right. Now you have nothing left but this stupid dream you keep chasing about finding something better. Newsflash: you'll never find anything better when I'm standing in your way."

And now I'm falling…

I'm falling.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, Hunter. He's falling too.

We're falling.

We're dead.

We lost.

Game over.

I'm a screw up… I can't do anything right… He's right; I'll never find something better than just being a worthless orphan. That's all I am… Worthless. I'm a failure, I'm a screw up, I'm a mess, I'm worthless… I'm worthless…

I lost everything and now Comet's going to be in the team instead of me. I'm never going to hope for anything ever again.

_BOOM!_ Two cannons fire.


	22. STORY UPDATE (PLEASE READ)

Okay so this isn't the last chapters yet but I have figured out what I want to do with this. I have two planned chapters left, one being an epilogue for what happened with the servers being broken into.

I have been a hard time trying to write but I plan on finishing this this month because November I'm planning to do a thing with my friend where basically you write an entire book in under a month so I'm thinking about doing that for the sequel to this but also my original story I'm writing. So I'm trying to write this last chapter but I'm having a hard time because I'm in grade 11 now and I wanted to take my schoolwork more seriously because I wouldn't do that in the past so it's taking it's toll on me.

I haven't given up on this if you might've thought that but I haven't gotten any reviews on Part 7: The Victor? Chapter 3 and it makes me think that maybe you guys aren't interested in it anymore and moved on away from my stories. I'm writing this for YOU. I plan on writing in different fandoms but I keep writing this because I love the complex storyline I've created with it and this is my first fic and I had such huge plans for still is going to be two stories following this one and all that good stuff but I need you guys to know that I also need encouragement to write. Today was the first review I've gotten in months and it makes me happy yet sad. Happy because I might've gotten a new Zen into our family but sad because it's the only review I've had for a few months. I need you guys reviewing to say that you want me to continue or that you enjoy the story or even your reaction even if it's just "OMG WTF IDEK HOW" and stuff like that. I enjoy reading the reviews and I miss doing that.

Also, I just updated all of Part 1: My Story (now called Part 1: Zyke Lander and it's been condensed into one chapter), but also the first two chapters of Part 2: The Interviews. I just felt like they needed updating because of my shitty writing when I first starting. I have more chapters that I'm editing and those same chapters are also on Archive of Our Own or AO3. On their my name is the same but I think I only have TNR on there so far but it only has the three chapter.

If you made it this far I'm sorry this isn't Part 8: Team Revelations that I hope you all are still patiently waiting for, and it's coming soon! But also I'm glad that you took the time to read through all of this even though I haven't posted in awhile (I typed "a while" but google seems to think "awhile" is better so I'm not sure). I love all of you and hope you have a great day/night.

SEE YA MAH ZENS!


End file.
